Arya's Worst Mistake (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Just Call Me Ria
Summary: Arya sees her true emotions, but is it too late? eragon's heart is human, after all, and even elves love him. Arya ahs to choose between her two loves before fate chooses for her. I swear, it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Arya moaned. Of course, she had known the plan would be crazy, but she hadn't thought even Eragon would manage to spot an obvious flaw.

"Arya, it's a good idea, and if Murtagh ISN'T in Belatona, then it might work. But if he IS, then it won't." Eragon pointed out. "Us two may or may not be able to create a distraction and take out ordinary soldiers, even the odd magician, but Murtagh is stronger than both of us! And besides, you might get hurt – oh, sorry." At this last, the elf princess had thrown a poisonous stare at him.

_Eragon, I am NOT a human girl!_ Arya admonished him with her mind.

_I know, sorry! _ Fidgeting, Eragon tried and failed to hide his reddening face.

_Good._

_Little ones, stop fighting. _Saphira joined. _Thorn has lost half of his tail, his flight will be off. He will be vulnerable. I agree to the plan._

_Something to hope for indeed. _Arya thought, trying not to look smug.

_You know, Saphira may have just provided us with the answer to the problem I found._

I_ found._ The blue dragon protested.

"Yes, now Arya's plan is much more likely to work." Nasuada agreed, and Arya realized that Saphira had opened the conversation to everyone in the room. "However, I refuse to let the pair of you go without your guard. You have to bring Blodgharm." A small, disturbing part of Arya was mutinous. She realized that she had wanted time to talk with her friend. But overall, she was glad, glad that she didn't have to face him alone and risk him doing something she would be forced by her duty to regret. So she hid her face under a mask of indifference and simply smiled a polite smile.

Eragon was worse at hiding HIS emotions. His face betrayed disappointment, but he made no complaint, instead nodding curtly and leaving the second he was dismissed. It caused Arya pain to see him so upset, which, she told herself, was natural. Still, she knew it was necessary for him to be kept from seeing her alone, as anything else would distract him from his duty. And, if she was perfectly honest with herself, her fear of being banished again was stronger than her confused feelings for Eragon. Looking at the sky, she cursed. She had completely forgotten to scry her mother. So much for avoiding Islanzadi's anger. She rushed to her tent and found her enchanted mirror.

"Draumr Kopa."

"Mother, I will be fine." Arya sighed. After telling her mother her plan, she had spent the last five minutes trying to convince her that she would not be killed or captured. To no avail.

"No, my daughter, you will not. I agree with Eragon here, it's too dangerous!" The queen refused to waver.

"Mother, Eragon and his guard will be with me, and Thorn is disabled through his tail!" Arya pleaded. She saw the queen waver. "And besides, as told your Rider a few dozen times before, I am not a weak human woman. Why do you worry so now? Before, you barely glanced through this mirror!" Arya's eyes widened in horror at the blatant rudeness that she had let tarnish her reputation, but her mother only sighed.

"It seems, my daughter, that you have been spending too much time among the rash human race and need to have the importance of safety and manners impressed on your young mind once again." She murmured softly. Arya, who knew what was coming, felt the horror build up inside her.

"Yes, that might do it," her mother spoke more to herself than her daughter. Straightening up to face her daughter again, she announced in a proudly regal voice, "My daughter and successor to my throne, it seems that you are putting yourself unnecessarily at risk. Therefore, I will send a guard of three younger elves to protect you and one older Fair One to refresh your memories of our race."

Fighting to keep a straight face while her anger boiled inside, Arya took one last look at her mother's face, royal, proud, beautiful with pale skin, ebony hair and eyes like transparent grass, and imitated her mother's voice. "I do not deem these precautions necessary, my queen, but I will accept them gladly if you wish." She let go of the spell and let out a long, tired sigh.

Eragon's POV

Eragon cast around for an enemy magician, but found only du vrangr gata's magicians and other warriors of the Varden. _Strange_, he thought, _I could have sworn to feeling an attack on my mind_. He checked again, but received the same message. He felt the strange presence again and realized that it was coming from his tent. He focused his attention there and found one strange, sad presence. It was alien, but somehow familiar, like a face e couldn't put a name to. There was only one thing for it, her decided, and strolled over to his tent, wishing he hadn't forgotten Brisingr. As he opened the flap, crushing loneliness hit him, and what disturbed him was that it felt the same way he imagined he himself would if Saphira died. That was when it struck him that the presence felt a little like Saphira's. _So it's a dragon_, he thought.

But the room was empty of any kind of creature except maybe an ant. On an impulse, he checked with his mind. No ant, only that strange, almost–familiar presence.

Arya's POV

Arya lay on her cot for a while, debating whether to talk to Eragon or not.

_You know it's the right thing to do._

_No, I don't. I might raise his hopes._

_So? He's your FRIEND, Arya. He'll try to help, and probably have more success than you – he knows you better than anyone._

_Because he spends his days watching me!_

_Admit it, this is about _your_ feelings too. You're afraid._

_I am not afraid of myself, only of hurting Eragon so soon after his…loss._

_The loss of the elven world, Arya._

_Oromis ethibril…Glaedr… _

Arya broke into tears. She did not know how long she lay curled on her cot, weeping, but eventually, she pulled herself together and strode outside, indifferent expression back in place. She was determined not to let even Eragon find out that something was wrong or about her argument with herself.

The sun was setting when she arrived at the secluded clearing in the forest, the sky a brilliant shade of gold. The colour of Glaedr's scales. Trying not to think of the deceased dragon, she searched of subtleties in the heavens. Orange was there, and so was a stripe of pink. Arya detected a hint of red behind that cloud. The sky was beriddled with optical crevices and slight swirls of other colours, just like Glaedr's Eldunari.

In the instant that she thought of Glaedr again, the crushing weight of loss overpowered her again for around ten minutes, and when she recovered, her decision was made. Arya decided to talk to Eragon.

Eragon's POV

Eragon searched frantically through his memories, desperate to find the mind that was…calling to him? He remembered seeing Arya for the first time… No, it wasn't a mind in that memory. Sifting forward, remembered Brom's death. The scene almost brought him to tears, so he moved on. He had the feeling that he had felt the mind in Ellesmera, during his training with Oromis and Glaedr.

_Of course!_ He thought. _Glaedr! Saphira, Glaedr wants to speak to us_! He called with his mind.

_I'm coming._ Saphira sent Eragon an image of her hurtling through the forest, easily outpacing an elf.

_Show-off_, Eragon muttered with his mind.

He grabbed inside his bag and pulled out the pouch containing the huge golden dragon's heart of hearts, careful not to touch it unless told to by Glaedr himself.

_Take me out_, rumbled a deep voice that Eragon, through Saphira, instantly recognised as the dead dragon's.

_Yes, master_, both Eragon and his sapphire dragon replied, trying very hard not to let their grief augment their master's own. Eragon lifted the orb out of the small bag.

_Grief. Anger. Hatred. Cunning. Death wishes. OROMIS! GONE! Oromis, the partner of his essence, dead and buried with his own dragon body. Losing him was like losing half of himself, as if somebody had split him it two and cut off another limb, but more painful. Oh so much more. Oromis, the wise one, dead!_

Finally, the mighty dragon, now reduced to a small orb, was capable of coherent thought again_. I want to help you, he thought. I want to avenge the death of my partner of my heart and mind. Only then do I wish to be smashed._

Eragon blinked. For five seconds, nobody said or thought anything. Then Glaedr murmured, _Eragon, small one, do you wish to know how it feels to lose half of you?_

Eragon nodded hesitantly_. I wish to be prepared._

Glaedr shot out a tendril of thought towards Eragon. The younger Rider screamed.

_NO! Losing everything was just a petty, useless figure of speech compared to this. If you had nothing to lose, you could gain everything. But this way the most you could do was slip into madness as you saw even the unshakeable fall and crumble. Imagine your soul being ripped in half, most of your essence being stolen away. Now magnify that by around a million, and the feeling is close. A sense of loss so crushing it's almost literal, grief so strong you might want to die – you would want die if there weren't the hatred – hatred which was more possessive than love, a loathing which filled the heart leaving only one goal in life – to kill the person or people who did this to your soul. A pain which only those who have suffered that way can imagine. But for Eragon, because the half was a sentient being, because of his elven instincts, that suffering, the burning ICE in his heart was so much worse. It was all he could do to endure .In this, there was not survival. No success. Only endurance._

Arya POV

Arya sprinted to Eragon's tent the second her decision was made. Inside, it was eerily quiet. Not a single sound pierced her sharp ears, not even a rustle. She knocked on the pole softly to make sure not to surprise him and hurt him again, and pushed the flap open.

Eragon was sitting on his cot, head bowed over something he could not see, and a shadow behind the tent told Arya that Saphira was there too. For a few minutes, the Rider sat silent and unmoving, looking for all the world as if he were made of ice. However, slowly, slowly but surely, his face melted into a mask of pure anguish. A few seconds more slipped past.

The younger Rider screamed. Arya knew, then, as her heart broke once more, that although she had hidden it from herself for such a long time, she loved Eragon. The only question left in her head as she fled from the sound of yet another love in agony was: could she possibly love him more than she had loved Faolin? And, if so, which barriers could she place to ensure her duty was done? Could she bear to cause Eragon yet more pain? Tremors racked her body and she realised that elves could cry. Something inside of her snapped and suddenly, her ill-fated love could no longer be stopped. She loved Eragon, and he loved her. He was desperate, tortured by the mere possibility that she had left in his mind that Arya did not care for him like he needed her to. The more she tried to save him, the more she caused him pain. She could no longer bear it and it was all she could do to stop her affections from robbing her of her fragile sanity.

_I'm not fit to rule the elven race._

On the other hand, Arya had loved Faolin and he had loved her. The very thought of betraying the friend and lover who not only would but did die for her sent her back into a black – flecked spiral of misery. The more she tried to stop thinking about him, the less she could help it, and the more she thought about him, the more melancholy and depressed she became. In her heart, she felt that her beloved Faolin, after whom she had thought never to love again, wanted her to move on and be happy again, but in her mind, Arya still believed that he could never wish for her to betray him_. He died for her._

Arya strode through the Varden camp, barely managing to keep her masquerade up, and once back in her own living area, she did the one thing that nobody had ever pictured her doing. She took a deep breath and burst into tears.

Eragon's POV

Eragon couldn't bear it any longer. He pushed all of his emotions towards the consciousness emitting the pain he felt and threw barriers up around his mind the second the power weakened. Through the protection, he felt Glaedr's raw horror and realized with a shock where he was. Glaedr stopped throwing images.

_Small one, you may put me down_, he thought, still devastated about what he had just done, just felt. Eragon's elven senses detected the quaver and pictured the strong dragon as he was before – or was the said companion of loneliness sending it to him?

_He saw Glaedr, his teacher, standing alone on the rocky outcrop that Eragon himself used to sit, head raised to the full moon. Eragon heard the keening, terrible cry of a werecat on the prowl, and he thought there was a certain quality to it that made it fit to the lonely scene. He felt the dragon's lament like a great tidal wave. A tear the size of Eragon's fist fell to the ground, splashing onto everything around him and killing a young mouse, but for once, nobody cared. Glaedr lowered his gaze to the dead creature, and his misery shook his entire world. Oromis was gone, far beyond the reach of help, just as the mouse was. He had failed. He had fail Oromis as his dragon, and he had failed the world as its strongest hope. With a crushing sense of finality, he raised his head to the moon again and howled, long and clearly a call of devastation. For one small, gratifying moment, it felt as though the world howled with him, acknowledging the loss of the whole universe._

Eragon jolted back to his senses and slipped the Eldunari in his hand back into the pouch on the bed. He sniffed, and as he did so, he detected…pine cones? The realization hit him – Arya had been here.

'Arya! Arya!' Eragon called. There was no reply.

Arya's POV

Arya cried deep into the night, venting her confused feelings. She may be beautiful, but she was by no means the most beautiful elf. In fact, most of her suitors only aspired to rule, though, being of polite elven society, they never showed it. Arya knew only through their minds, for they were weak spellcasters. Faolin had been the first to love Arya because she was Arya, a little cheekier than other elves and more of an individual. Since his death, no-one had seen that side of her again.

He died for me.

Arya loved Faolin still, but she had weakened towards Eragon. She had weakened so, so much.

He died for me.

Faolin had been the only companion she had, excepting Glenwig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, but thanks especially to Cara Meirfert and Alan, my first two reviewers, and SimplySupreme, my inspiration to get an account here in the first place. This calls for a TRIPLE DEDICATION! *waves to said reviewers, wherever they are, and cheers* Sorry SimplySupreme, I know I'm a lousy copycat, but I don't care! **

Eragon's POV

Eragon left his tent, but since Arya was not waiting outside for him, he simply walked to its back and Saphira with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

_Little One, what is the matter?_ The Sapphire dragon enquired.

_Arya left without even saying hello. _Eragon felt Saphira's sympathy and anger as she reacted to his miserable news. Somehow, even that didn't make him feel better.

_That rude excuse for an elf has herself a problem and an angry dragon on her hands._

_Thank you for feeling my pain Saphira, but maiming her when she and I need to go on a mission soon will definitely not please Nasuada._

Eragon was interrupted by Jarsha, who was tugging on his sleeve.

"Jarsha, what is it?" He asked, irritated at the interruption

"Nasuada wishes to see you and… um, Sapphire?" the boy relayed, staring a wide-eyed stare at Saphira, as always.

"Saphira," Eragon corrected gently. "You may go, Jarsha, I know the way." Jarsha nodded, his face red with embarrassment, and escaped quickly. Eragon didn't need to hear his thoughts to know that the boy was terrified that Eragon or his dragon would attack him for his mistake. He grinned at Saphira.

_We're as frightening as ever_, he commented.

_Good._ Saphira took off, hanging Eragon from one claw in a way that made him seem less than dignified. He tried to shout at her over her shoulder, or at least tell her with her mind that she should maybe try and seem less carefree and more commanding, but she blocked him out completely with a roar both physical and mental the second he tried.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" Nasuada called up to him in between peals of laughter. "I would advise you to get down before somebody sees you, but it seems that it is a little late for that!" Eragon grimaced. "Nasuada, please!" he begged. "Why am I here, anyway" Nasuada sobered immediately.

"Not only you, Arya as well." She stated. Eragon struggled to keep his face straight – He felt he really couldn't face Arya right in that instant. "You see," Nasuada continued, "We need to talk about the mission that I am about to send you on."

"Ah." For all Eragon thought, he could not think of an argument that would get him out of this – talk with the two strong females in his life, so he thought it best to say as little as possible to avoid saying something he would regret. "I see. So, where is Arya?" Nasuada furrowed her brow as Eragon entered her mind.

_Where is Arya? I don't know, Eragon._

_Oh. _Eragon felt relieved that he had a few more moments to compose himself, but felt obliged to offer: _Shall I – _

_No, here she comes now._

Eragon sighed in reliefat that – he really was _not_ in the mood to go traipsing around the camp looking for the person he least wished to see – but he also moaned at the idea of going into council with the said undesired presence. He looked down at his toes to avoid seeing her proud, regal figure and cause himself more pain than necessary.

Arya's POV

Arya sighed. So Eragon was here. For her, that meant more suffering. She was pretty sure it meant the same for him to be near her. She heard him moan. Behind him, Saphira growled. Eragon looked away from her just in time not to see a look of extreme devastation cross her beautiful features. So he didn't even want to have to look at her any more. She told herself it didn't matter.

Now I don't have to choose.

Arya tried to contact Saphira, who was always so understanding and kind to the tortured elf, but the sapphire queen of the skies blocked he out with barriers the like of which Arya had never seen or felt. They were made of hate.

_Won't anyone listen? Doesn't anyone care? _Arya laughed at her own question. _Of course not, I don't let anyone in. And if I did, they still wouldn't want to know. I'm selfish, that's what I am. _

"Good day, Lady Nasuada." Arya's expressionless mask was back on her face, and her voice was indifferent, polite.

"Good day, Arya." Nasuada's voice mimicked her own. "Come in, we need to talk about your mission." Eragon and Arya bowed inside, both graceful. Their hands touched, ever so gently, like a wild squirrel sipping sweet nectar from a flower, and in that moment, Arya's eyes nearly overflowed with the tears that seemed to be ever-present.

"Nasuada, it's almost the middle of the night!" Eragon objected. "First, why are you saying good day, and second, what mission is so important and top secret that we have to hold private council at this hour, even though your nobles and king Orrin's court already know that we will be departing soon?"

Arya barely paid attention to the meeting, being much too preoccupied with not thinking of Eragon not loving her as a bad thing. As a result, she only found out the date of her departure when the said ex-lover confirmed quickly.

"We leave in two days, on Saturday at three thirty?" Nasuada nodded.

"You may go."


	3. Chapter 4

**Simply Supreme reviewed, and I now have 9 reviews! This is dedicated to Draco lucis, SS gets to keep her dedication and I've replaced chapter two because something went wrong at some point. Now I'm going to copy SS again (sorry, but your strategy seems to work!) and say every 50****th**** reviewer gets a dedication. Please continue to R&R and sorry this chapter may contain a little OOC-ness. If you can't find t, then I'm just a biased perfectionist. So, on with the story!**

Eragon's POV

Eragon sighed and gazed at the sky from the clearing surrounding his tent.

_Saphira, Arya still won't talk to me._

_I know, little one, so tell her that, in future, she should ask you personally what is on your mind, instead of trying to riddle everything out of your dragon._

_Right._

Eragon sighed again, not trusting himself to speak. Thinking back to his lessons with Oromis and Glaedr, he sat down cross-legged and opened his mind.

Apart from humans, elves and dragons, there was a variety of beetles scuttling through the undergrowth and a few mice, but there was not much besides, so Eragon concentrated on a lone scarab beetle, which was strangely still alive.

_Huh._

The little beetle crept through the undergrowth, under the cover of night. But, just one second ago, the first signs of a brilliant morning had come through. Strange, thought Eragon. The scarab continued on its path towards a dark void. Eragon watched, fascinated, through the eyes of the adventurous creature on its hunt for food. Close to it, there was a blinding burst of intelligent energy, but as Eragon tried to explore it, he found that his powers vanished and he returned to himself. So he decided to just wait until the bug saw it to uncover the mystery. Eragon forgot all of his worries as he followed the beetle's unnatural life. The shadow melded into something brown, which Eragon thought familiar but couldn't place.

_Odd._

The brown gained a shape that triggered a recent memory, but Eragon gave it no thought. He suddenly noticed that the thing was alive.

_Don't go near it!_

The scarab, of course, did not get the mental message and continued. The beast started more or less at the same time, and only then did Eragon realize that the beetle had discovered his body, which he was only subconsciously controlling. He looked like some kind of a monster from a bug's point of view!

_Eragon! Eragon, where are you?_

Arya was calling him with her mind. Eragon had to get up, cursing and reminding himself to squish less beetles.

"Yes, Arya?" Eragon had intended to sound calm and utterly unshaken, but his voice came out raw and hurt. Like a man who found out that his wife had betrayed him. Which, of course, was utter nonsense.

"Ah, Eragon. I found your bag lying outside your tent," Arya stated, mask still perfectly in place.

"Thank you." Eragon cast around for something to say, something to prevent her from leaving. "Saphira says that you would do well to come to me directly if you wish to speak in future," He continued formally, to make up for his slip-up earlier in the conversation.

"Yes, precisely. I need to talk about our trip on Saturday." Arya was the same as she always was, but to Eragon, her presence suddenly felt unsure. He reached out with his mind to check on her but found that it was guarded with walls made of pain.

_Faolin, obviously._ Eragon tried to pretend that there was no jealousy in his thoughts, but Saphira had heard.

_You're jealous! _She mimicked his words when he had first laid eyes on the elf.

_Very funny, Saphira. _

"Eragon, are you listening?" Arya sounded annoyed. "I said, Nasuada said we need to bring one…ordinary warrior."

Eragon paled. "No!" he cried. "Roran will not walk to his death because of your idea."

Arya's POV

Arya hung her head. As usual, she had hurt Eragon while trying to make him happy. He had tried to gain access to her mind to see what was troubling her and she had hit him with loves tragedy. She had misjudged him again and thought that it would please him to have Roran along, but that had only scared him. Why, oh, why couldn't she get anything right? For all the humans loved her, she could not possibly deny that all she brought them was unnecessary suffering.

_I don't deserve Eragon._

The elves had lost her to the empire's enemies and then again to Durza's cruelty. They had given her two of their finest warriors to protect her and both had died. She had watched them die. She had let them die. She had not protected Faolin, her true love. Instead, she had fled, like a mouse would have. She had been a coward, saving herself instead of the only friend she had. She had taught herself the true horror of war.

_I don't deserve Faolin._

Both had loved her, both had cared for her. Eragon would have sacrificed himself to save her. He attacked a shade for her. He raced against the only opponent that always wins for her. He almost drowned for her, trying to get her to the Varden for them to treat her when she was dying. Whereas Faolin actually did die for her. He ended his life, so full of promise, just to save hers.

_Who do I deserve?_

Arya knew the answer: She deserved no-one. She deserved to be alone. With nothing but this knowledge to comfort her, she successfully hitched her indifferent expression back onto her face and stalked off to find Nasuada.

Eragon's POV

Eragon looked at Arya closely, and he was sure he saw a miserable expression cross her beautiful features. For one, precious moment, he saw extreme, nightmarish, pain behind her sparkling green eyes, and he detected a hurting grimace twist her mouth downwards. But then he blinked, and her one, sentient moment had vanished without a trace when he looked at her again. Arya was completely herself again as she turned on her heel and crossed the camp with feline grace.

_No! Wait, Arya…_

But it was too late. Saphira padded up to him and nudged him gently.

_Go after her._

_No!_ Eragon stared at the queen of the heavens in shock. _She doesn't want to see me… And I haven't had breakfast yet. _Saphira snorted derisively, obviously implying that he was scared. Knowing what she meant, Eragon nodded, defeated by his own character.

_Why does she hate me so much?_

_Give her time, Eragon. She may be in the wrong, but she is confused. _

_But, Saphira, why doesn't she say that she doesn't love me?_

_Because she doesn't know._

_Small ones,_ rumbled an amused voice from inside Eragon's tent_, you both have valid arguments. Let us just say that Arya belongs to no person but herself and her decisions are all her own, and leave it at that._

_Yes, Ethibril_, chorused Eragon and Saphira together.

_If it bothers you that much, Small One, make a fairth of her of both the moment you first saw her and of the second where her emotions broke to the surface, proving that she is not cold-hearted._

Grateful for Glaedr's intervention, Eragon sent the elder dragon a mental nod and closed the conversation. He started packing two days early to keep his mind off Arya and her emotions, but, as he finished rather too quickly, he remembered Glaedr's advice, found a slate which looked sturdy enough and spoke to it, enchanting it. Then he conjured up an image of Arya the way she had been in the prison cell where he had first seen her, slumped against the wall with dead, hopeless eyes. Tears threatened to flow from his own as he thought of her that way, the way he had always wished never to see her again. He muttered the required words in the ancient language as if it were not his mouth speaking them.

_Arya._

Colour crept across the stone, green, black, palest skin, red… so much red. The scarlet of blood, the searing orange of sunset and the living tint found only in fire. And blue, icier than the northern regions and the colour of Saphira's scales crept into the picture. Eragon smiled bitterly. How ironic it was that the very person who had made him who he was didn't want him.

_Arya._

He thought suddenly of Murtagh the day he had downed Eragon and watched him suffer. He had told the blue rider he had suffered so much, almost too much. The Ruby Pair didn't know the meaning of pain. If they thought Galbatorix was bad, let them writhe under the finger of the girl and dragon they loved. Let Murtagh know what it was to be created to be a figurehead, nothing more. Hurt by their creator, their beloved. Eragon gasped in horror as silver flowed into his fairth. Rather than look at what he had done, he turned away as soon as he had created it. He would see it only when he showed his mentor.

_Arya, what have I done?_

_Nothing, Shadeslayer._

Eragon jumped; he had not expected Arya to have answered him, though he had felt her presence.

_Why do you hate me?_

Arya did not reply. Eragon checked her location, which was around thirty metres away, and started on the second fairth. He pictured her the way she had been when her emotions were open for him to see.

_Fearful. Hurt. Devastated. Lovestruck. FAOLIN. _

She was hiding something, and Eragon knew it. He added a few more words to the enchantment.

_Give up your secrets._

He resulting energy loss was so great, Eragon had to use Aren to stay conscious, but even so, its energy was almost undiminished. The colours flowed again, but this time a chocolate brown and a sky blue tone entered the mix. Eragon was stunned. His eye-colour was in it. He saw Arya, distraught and confused, with azure eyes on one side of her and chocolate brown ones on her other side, with a spiralling purple and red void behind her. She wore the same expressions on her beautiful face, behind her emerald eyes, as she had earlier in the day.

Arya's POV

Escape.

Eragon's mind had rubbed against hers, calling her. The tormented hero still needed her, despite everything she had done. Arya felt distraught as she pushed Nasuada's flap open, but her face betrayed no emotion. Her eyes, the windows to her soul, were shuttered and the curtains drawn. Her mouth curved in a polite smile and her stance was confident. She could fool anyone. For precisely five seconds, she was her mother. Arya Drottningu and Islanzadi Drottning were one and the same for five precious moments. Then Nasuada reached her.

"Arya?" she enquired. "You wished to speak to me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Arya paused. "Eragon does not wish to endanger Roran. I thought we should send another warrior, if possible."

Nasuada shook her head. "The decision is made, Arya, and Roran raring to go. Eragon will have to protect the man well, that's all."

_No._

_Eragon will die to save Roran._

_NO!_

Arya nodded. "As you wish, Lady Nasuada."

_I can't go with the Rider in pain._

_I have to talk to him._

With that final thought, Arya left the pavilion to find Eragon.

**I just need to answer a review that I got from a friend. Oh, and SimplySupreme.**

**Youknowwho: Thanks! It really isn't ****that**** great! But I will KILL you for reading my notebook. WHY THAT ONE? That story really sucked! All I can say is, you've got guts! And NERVE!**

**SimplSupreme: Really? Thank you! I've explained up there, I think my computer played up, so for all of you who were disappointed with me there, don't blame me, blame my laptop! Hey, it even cut the one sentence it did keep into three bits and left out the middle! I still think you're better and so is my cousin, but I think you are better even than her! No, I'm not comfortable with these strange people, my own creations are easier since I do act, so if a character is mine, I know what she's do. And it's never a good idea to have faith in me, I get big-headed, so my friends probably hate you now, but I DON'T CARE! **

**See you people soon!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Just so you know, this is set two days after Arya talked to Eragon because, when it came to thinking it up, I got serious writers block. You know, like one of those web pages that just won't load but everything else does. I have plans for this, but all the chapters between the green egg hatching and now are probably going to be fillers, so if you want the story to get on, you have to both review and go on the poll I opened, because I WILL NOT write the scene until I have at least 20 reviews. So there! *sticks tongue out in very childish gesture* sorry…**

Eragon's POV

_Saphira!_ Eragon called across the city of Dras-leona.

_I'm coming, little one._

Eragon stood at the edge of camp tensely, greeting Roran as he came to wait beside him, but not uttering another word as the two men waited for Arya.

_I'm here, little one._

Saphira landed beside Eragon and his cousin after depositing Arya on the ground.

_Stop attacking the Varden's warriors. _Eragon grinned.

_Yes, master._

_Master?_ Inquired Eragon, stifling a chuckle. _Is that sarcasm?_

_No._ Saphira replied primly. Glaedr told me I should stop attacking the people of the Varden.

_That's what I said!_

_It was sarcasm._

Saphira opened her great jaw to laugh the strange dragon's laugh, which sent a group of guards, who had chased Arya to their secluded position on horseback, running for cover.

_We're as terrifying as ever,_ Saphira noted, echoing Eragon's words from a few days ago.

_Yes, Saphira, we are_. Eragon closed the conversation just in time to find out that he had to leave for Belatona.

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's the start of my promise not to write long, good chapters until I have 20 reviews. And besides, I have to say some things.**

**YellowMouse: NO spoilers! And, besides, I'm not sure myself; you're going to have to wait.**

**Draco lucis: Eragon really is a glib, isn't he? Then, he values an ant's life the same way he values his own, so the beetle thing wasn't so far from that, either, as he now has a disadvantage on the battlefield – he has to inspect the ground under every step he makes, which I will get round to making him do.**

**SimplySupreme: 1) mainly because they have issues with relating to one another. Shame Galby hasn't realized this simple fact yet. Everyone hates HIM. 2) Well, yeah, she's just sort of annoyed, I can't answer 3), so this leads us straight to 4). They overreact because Eragon already suspects that she doesn't love him, so for him, it just shows she doesn't really care. She's the Elven Princess, remember? So she's supposed to be polite. You'd think that, with the few standards humans have in comparison, she'd manage a simple hi. Saphira's overreacting because Arya didn't help Eragon when he screamed, not because she didn't say hello. That's just Eragon jumping to conclusions. And, I couldn't be bothered to proofread in the middle of the night and was too jumped up to post in the morning. 5) OOPS, I forgot, someone subtracted half a point from my 10/10 for that, I know you would probably kill me if you were where I am (but you're not, so HA!).**

**Chessrd: I've answered your first question, and yes, she was just following Eragon's flow of feelings there, like the good few-months-old she is(just kidding). Glaedr shows Eragon AND Saphira, but its Eragon's POV and they're completely cut off. Glaedr says Small One to try and get them both to think they're the only one feeling it, but Saphira fights it off quicker because she can't stand to see her mentor in pain AT ALL, whereas Eragon makes an effort to learn to bring back the old 'lessons' thing. That boy is strange. Eragon's tent is in a secluded spot, and I think Glaedr is blocking the sound from travelling, but Arya comes to the tent and hears the scream. She then thinks it's her fault he's screaming, she thinks he's imagining the scenes where she rejects him, and, in her slightly odd, depressed state, she just thinks to get away from him before she makes him hurt more. Basically, after all the trauma that she's gone through in one day, the side of her that's rubbed too close to humans comes out and she jumps to a conclusion. I don't treat her very well. (Maybe because I don't get enough reviews? I haven't got a clue. Not again…) **


	5. Belatona and my first chapter name!

**So, here I am again, I'll make an effort this time and write a more or less long chapter. I'm aiming for around 3000 words, although you lot REALLY don't deserve it, since last time I checked, I only have nineteen reviews. I may be posting my third story online, seriously, for those of you who have read my second, this one is going to be MUCH better, even though it's been done a zillion times before. To those of you who haven't, story no. 2 sucks, it's just me venting about the stories where Shruikan comes up as enjoying his forced bond with old Galby, those fanfics really get to me, as Shruikan is a creature to be pitied, not hated. It's not posted yet, and I haven't thought of a name yet, but I'll let you guys know when it's out. And, to my reviewers, I really appreciate that you take the time to review my story. Especially those who had to deal with my crazed advertising campaign. I WENT NUTS! And now, on with the story.**

Arya's POV

Arya clambered onto Saphira at Eragon's invitation and pulled Blodgharm and Roran up with her: The majestically beautiful dragoness was strong enough to carry four adults and the elves were light. Arya cautiously probed Saphira's mind and found it locked behind barriers only Eragon could get through. Only one thought was free and unguarded – _Ask him, not me._

Arya muttered a quick question to Blodgharm, who told her that four elves were on the way and had tried to contact her twice.

_So that's why my guard aren't arriving_, Arya thought as Eragon's protector explained that a few of the Empire's men had attacked them and that they now had to stay particularly low profile. Eragon pointedly asked Roran how Katrina was doing, and Arya tried not to think of Roran's luck. He had won the girl he loved, whereas both Eragon and Arya were floundering in that aspect, even though Arya was over a century older than him. A stony silence grew between Eragon and the elven princess, an icy wall between the two figures until Saphira landed outside the gates of Belatona. It was a beautiful city, a place where an ordinary human could hope to settle and escape the war, if only it weren't such a key place. Arya was almost moved by the fact that she may have to destroy this monument of human culture, but only almost. Nothing brought Arya visibly out of her comfort zone. At least, not in public.

"Arya?" Eragon jolted Arya out of her train of thoughts before it even began to form. "Exactly what are we doing here again?"

Arya sighed. "Do you EVER listen to Nasuada's council? We are her to retrieve the THING which YOU believe to be hidden here." She hissed at the clueless rider, pretending to be furious.

"How dare you ask that?" Eragon replied jokingly. "Of course I don't!" They both laughed, and for one minute, Arya felt like this was happening before she had discovered her forbidden (by herself) love for Eragon, maybe even before Faolin died. Before they knew each other. But then, three simple words shattered everything.

"I love you…"

"Eragon, what are you saying," Arya muttered. "Give up, we can never be together."

"I know, and I won't apologize, either. I can't help it. I love you, and there's a highly suspicious person standing behind you." Eragon replied.

"Oh…" Arya understood. Of course, a woman and a man who looked nothing like each other could only pass as siblings in a tavern or an inn, where nobody paid attention to anybody. Outside of those places, there was only one way to explain their being together, and this way would also be a good excuse for getting anywhere they shouldn't be.

"Eragon, I think that's enough now, holding hands and whispering is attracting still more looks."

"Yes, mistress."

Arya laughed aloud as the two 'humans', who had changed their bone structure to resemble just that on the flight from the Varden camp to here, walked straight past the sentry guarding the gates, still holding hands.

Eragon's POV

Eragon knew Arya was only playing along to avoid suspicion, but he really never wanted to let go again, for fear that the love he felt for her would be his downfall. Of course, he knew already that nothing that he wanted mattered around her. Arya would never, ever betray Faolin. Not if Eragon waited a million years. So he dropped her hand the second they pair of them were inside the city of Belatona.

_They say this is where dreams come true._

_Unfortunately_, _nightmares_ _count_ _as_ _dreams_. Eragon smiled wryly at Saphira's pessimistically accurate comment as he walked through the streets, aware of her presence high above him and Arya.

"Uh, Arya, we need to find an inn quick, before we draw too much attention: We may look human, but you're still much too graceful." He whispered.

_You're right,_ she replied inside of his head, finding a respectable, pricey-looking one on the very street down which they were walking. _How about this one?_

"No, too well-kept. Not the sort of place for people to ignore a customer's quirks…Ah, this is more like it." Eragon ducked down an alleyway and slipped into a cheaper inn.

As predicted, the inn, which was called the 'Dragon and Rider' was teeming with Empire soldiers, which made Eragon think that the Inn did not deserve its name. Still, they had at least come to the right place.

_Try to get a soldier to tell you what they're doing here, Arya. Here, we are brother and sister travelling to Uru'baen._

_Heard and understood, Shadeslayer._

_Stop calling me that, Shadeslayer. _Eragon thought back before blocking Arya out. He proceeded to go to the innkeeper and order two drinks.

"You wouldn't know what the soldiers are doin' 'ere, mate?" the young Rider enquired, copying the rough accent of all the other guests perfectly. He looked around, making sure none of the tenants were paying him and the barkeeper any attention.

"Actually, yea, I think one o' them lot told me… but I 'onestly can't remember." The barman winked slyly.

"So…" Eragon shifted, pickpocketing a pouch of money from the person closest to him. "Would these jog your memory?" He spilled some of the coins onto the table, knowing how important a reserve was in case the innkeeper sensed that Eragon had more.

"Yeah, I think they said they was guardin' a blooming stone in the temple." The barman leaned forward, as if to reveal confidential information when Arya contacted Eragon's mind.

_Have you found anything yet?_ She checked.

_Yes, the imperial soldiers are guarding a stone in the temple of Belatona. _The Rider replied_. Can you find where it is without spending money on bribes?_

Arya sent him a mental nod, and Eragon was jolted back into real life by the barman.

"Hey, are y'still listenin'? I offered to tell you where it is, if you'll prod my memory a bit." Eragon excused himself, explaining that he already knew its location and scrambled off to find Arya, who had coaxed the information out of a drunken soldier.

" In the middle of the city, he said, we can't miss it." Arya reported. Eragon paid for a room with the stolen money and both he and his 'sister' fell asleep on the bed and floor respectively.

Arya's POV

Arya woke early, but Eragon had already left. There was a note with the words 'meet me at the temple' written on it lying on the floor, so Arya quickly dressed in a dress that Eragon had apparently left for her and started for the holy place. As she neared it, she found Eragon with her mind. He was chuckling over her suspicious nature.

_Why can't I be more like Eragon?_

_Why can't I live?_ Arya's mood returned after only night of freedom, but she could not show Eragon, so she forced a smile on to her features as she walked to him.

"Evan, you might have waited," she told him loudly for the benefit of the tourists.

"Ah, well, you know me, Elaine, I have to get up and go before the crack of dawn," he replied, loudly and apologetically. Together, they wended into the cathedral-like building, searching for some secret way to the last egg. They found nothing, even with their minds alert for soldiers. Nothing, that is, until they came to a painting depicting a crushed Belatona. It looked ages old, but something about it told Arya it was only a few weeks old.

_Eragon, look at this._

_What? It's just a painting like the others._

_It seems different…newer._

_You're right. It's like this was painted a week ago, and yet it says here that it's almost a century old._

_Funny that Belatona was not attacked around that time, _Arya replied, looking closely at the painting. She softly nudged it when the sentries posted all around the room were looking elsewhere.

Sentries. Another reason to be suspicious.

Arya could tell that Eragon agreed perfectly, though he was too busy examining the hole behind the oil painting to answer her thoughts. He made to scramble in, but Arya caught him a split second before the guards turned around.

Where are Blodgharm and Roran when you need them? She thought to herself, then answered her own question. Of course, they were in a respectable Inn, getting the sleep, or, in Blodgharm's case, dream state, that they needed. Wanted.

The sentry turned his back once more, and Eragon clambered into the hole, closely followed by Arya. Neither could believe what they had found.

**CLIFFHANGER! So, I apologize for the shortness, even though I received twenty reviews, but I want to ask you peeps if this should be the way through to the egg or not, and besides, I only got twenty because I got my friends to review me, and one of them reviewed four times, hence the 24. And I need to reply to some of my reviewers, who, as always, spotted some things I missed (not!).**

**Sooo: **

**Draco lucis: Saphira keeps grabbing the Varden's best fighters and taking off with them, and, as I didn't want my original word choice messing up my setting AGAIN, I took attacking. No, Eragon should not, because he would only see his feet, rendering the shoes useless. And they don't exist in my story.**

**Marshmello: First up, that is NOT how you spell marshmallow, and, since I know you, I know for a fact that this is big news to you. And WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? You don't know the story because you can't be bothered to read it, and, seriously, you may want to find out what is going on in a story before you start reading FANFICTION about it! It's hard enough for people who HAVE read Inheritance, so don't start going ON and ON and ON, please. Smart-alec.**

**Anastasia13: THANKS!**

**Lollypop12: Chpt 1 Yes, I like letting my characters feel PAIN before I end this. Thank you for giving me proof that I rock! Chpt 2 I know, short chapter, again, thanks for telling me I rule. Chpt 3 THAT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE! DUH! Chpt 4 yes, I know. Touching. Thanks for the one-word review, meanie.**

**I'll update soon, I promise! Really! If SS reviews again! Seriously! Probably! But only if you vote on my poll on my profile. Otherwise I won't update. Just check out my Profile, it'll be there.**


	6. A heart gained

**So, this is my new chapter. I just want to say that it may not be as good as the others as this is, but I have a good excuse: This is not my computer, and I work best on my own laptop. Oh, and I think that I said that Eragon was in Dras-Leona at some point, I meant Feinster. It's in one of the other chapters. So, I'll stop now, and continue at the bottom.**

Arya's POV

_Not a stone._

_Not an Egg._

_An Eldunari._

_A black Eldunari._

Arya looked blankly at the object in front of her. She may not have expected the location of the last dragon egg to be so difficult to find, but she thought that she and Eragon might find a clue to the location of it, or a trap. Instead, a black Eldunari lay before her.

_Why is this here?_

_I don't know._ I have my suspicions as to the origin of the heart of hearts, though.

Arya cursed to herself, hitching up the barriers of her mind, which she had forgotten about in her astonishment about their find.

_The guard! _

Arya and Eragon had totally forgotten the sentry pacing the hall of the paintings. He turned towards them, leaving Eragon and herself only half a second to scramble into the hole, grateful the fool who had dug it out had made it big enough for two adult people, and slide the painting over it. Even with their elven speed, it was barely enough and Eragon had to burn the memory out of the mind of the poor human guard. His race was so…queer. So helpless, and yet obsessed with their non-existent power. After all these years among humans, Arya still didn't understand them. Eragon appeared to share her sentiment now that he was a half-elf. He grinned his heart-stopping, beautiful smile at her, obviously shaken by the mind touch and the pain the clueless guard may have felt. Not for the first time, Arya wondered just why she found it so hard to hide her emotions around the Rider.

_Why him? _

_Why me?_

Eragon's POV

Eragon's heart pounded in fear as the sentry stepped closer and closer. He was confident that he had successfully hidden the memory of his foot disappearing the piece of art from the man's mind, but there was always the chance that the sentry would look behind the painting as a course of his regular rounds.

_And then, he would find us._

Eragon shuffled backwards, towards the Eldunari he was supposed to be thieving. Why, he himself didn't know. As he pushed himself to the back of the hole he was in, painfully aware that this was the closest he had ever been to Arya, his fingers touched a little metal ball.

_Odd. _

He was sure that Arya hadn't seen it, as she was busy muttering a spell to make both her and Eragon as near invisible as they could be. Eragon could not fathom why he had this feeling, but something told him that he couldn't tell anybody about the trinket he had found. Not Arya, not Nasuada, not another living soul. And, somehow, he knew that he would understand what he had to do with it when the time was right.

_So I wait. _

And wait he did.

Arya's POV

Arya glanced at Eragon as he slid backwards.

_Further away from me. Of course, anything other than that would hurt him._

She focused on shielding the two of them from sight, just in case the sentry checked the hiding place.

_He may still be suspicious._

The truth was, Arya was afraid. She was scared to trust Eragon the way she had trusted Faolin.

_He was my first. My last. My only._

Even as she thought the words, Arya knew that they weren't true. She had fallen into the two bad habits of thinking in the human tongue instead of the Ancient language and, what's worse, lying to herself. Not one of these feelings showed through her mask.

_I think he should be gone by now, Eragon Shadeslayer._

_Should I check for you, or are you as weak as I seem to imply, Arya Shadeslayer?_

_Do not joke with an elf, Eragon, lest she takes offence._

_You speak as if you weren't one. _The youth replied. Arya successfully fought back a smile.

_That joke is old, Argetlam._

Arya felt Eragon withdraw from her mind to check if the two could leave the tunnel-thing.

_We will have to transport ourselves out._ He reported. Arya almost gasped in horror. She stiffened.

"Eragon," she risked hissing. "We have not the strength!" Eragon nodded, then climbed out the second the sentry's back was turned. Arya leapt after him, annoyed at the sparse amount of time that he had left her.

_Sometimes he reminds me of the thoughtless boy I first met._

Eragon's POV

Eragon left with Arya, looking like two people from another town, interested in the history of the temple. No person would have suspected that they were anything else as they wandered through the holy place of those who worshipped things of which they had no proof. Eragon wished he could follow a religion, like them, though he knew not which one would be fitting. However, after his training with the elves, he felt it impossible to believe in anything that was not proven true.

_I am more like them than like my own race._

_I have come so far, changed so much._

_With Saphira at my side and Brisingr at my hip, I am unconquerable._

_As Edoc'sil was._

_Before it was conquered._

Eragon was subdued by this thought, but gave no indication that he was thinking of anything other than a day out in Belatona.

As he should be.

**Okay, I'm back! So, you have left some interesting reviews and some suggestions, and I have decided that the next good chapter is dedicated to Vappourider, because he gave me the idea that I used here. Thank you, Vappy! (sorry about the nickname, I'm lazy!)**

**So, on with the review answers!**

**Draco lucis: No, it's obviously NOT a Ra'zac shade, but I DID consider the suggestion. I came to the conclusion that the hole just wasn't big enough for two Shadeslayers and a Ra'zac Shade. Sorry! And no, the thing with the bugs was a random thing that just popped into my head, it won't come up again unless I change my mind, so PLEASE stop with it, though I really appreciate your interest in my nutsness.**

**Simply: No, I won't name him Eridor, I really am not that boring. But I DO need advice on his name, and since I will eventually put out a new story AND have found a way to bring more eggs into the game, I would like a few suggestions. Please? Please, Simply?**

**Mango: You have a nickname! And yes, they did just find what most of you probably think they just found. **

**2thirty2:Um, I don't have a clue if they will get together, but (spoiler alert) another elf WILL enter Eragon's life, although I am not sure if he will love her more than Arya or not. Blodgharm and Roran were in a different tavern because a) they had no problem disguising themselves and like comfort over safety, b) have forgotten their guard duties and c) to split into a smaller group, like you said.**

**: Thanks for the advice. I will pay more attention to it in future, only this idea was SOOOO promising…Finally somebody agrees with me about SOMETHING! You rock!**

**Lollypop: Yeah, sorry about that…I agree that it didn't entirely work, but I did my best! These characters are strange! I DID stop because I didn't know what to do… you can thank Vappy for this chapter. And also my mum for letting me borrow her computer in this Land where my Computer is Non-Existent.**

**Vappourider: Yes your idea was original, nobody else suggested it. And you saved the lives of most of my fans, by the way! We all owe you big time, I wanted to write this for a long time!**

**Eragontheone: Yes, I'm trying to improve on that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And to all the reviewers who told me my story was good, Thanks a lot, this really helps my self-esteem! And probably my update-time!**

**So, R&R and I'll ask if I can borrow my mum's laptop again!**


	7. My love

**Okay, this is the new chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but my brother was nagging me the whole time, so I had to stop where I did to write the two author's notes. I didn't explore the metal ball Eragon found in this chapter, because I didn't have the time, but I promise it will figure a little more prominently in the next chapter. Oh, and I have decided that the egg doesn't turn up until at least thirty people have voted, so VOTE! And keep reviewing, I really appreciate it. **

**Oh, and does anyone have any suggestions for human girl names relating to my pen name? I want to write a story in which I turn up, only I can't think of a good name for me.**

Arya's POV

_Blodgharm!_ Arya called with her mind_. We are finished here. We have the thing that was hidden…but it was no dragon egg._

Disappointment radiated from the formerly fur-covered elf. _I hope our efforts were worth this…object. _

Arya smiled with satisfaction_. Yes. It was. But it a secret too closely guarded by the queen and the Riders for me to reveal its nature. I'm sorry, Blodgharm, we do trust you, but a vow in the Ancient Language prevents us from explaining further._

_I understand. I must speak to our queen on this._

_Yes, _Arya thought towards him._ Tell Roran to meet us outside the city gates._

Her conversation was interrupted by Eragon, who was pointing at the famed Belatona tower, a landmark unmissable to anyone within a three-mile radius of the city.

"Look, Elaine, there it is!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Evan, I see it," Arya replied, grinning at his enthusiasm. "But we are awaited in Dras-Leona, we cannot tarry."

"Speak less forcefully still," Eragon muttered. "You are a human woman, not an elven warrior." Arya nodded, annoyed that the boy had admonished her yet again; she was beginning to see his immature side yet again.

This did nothing to diminish his charms. His eyes, a deep brown, were unlike Faolin's completely, and, in Arya's opinion, more sensitive to the world around them. More kind.

More loving.

_Stop it, Arya. Quench the weakness._

At least her face was indifferent. Arya was sure that Eragon had not seen the conflict inside of her mind.

_You are Icy. You are perfect. You are impenetrable._ You are Arya.

Eragon's POV

Eragon touched the metal ball in his pocket. The Eldunari was in Arya's bag, and he knew that it could not be stolen without his noticing, for he stood behind her. Once again, he acknowledged her beauty and grace. In a forest-green dress that brought out the emerald windows that were her eyes.

_Stop it, Eragon._

He couldn't hide the emotion that crossed his face. In that moment, he knew. She was more than a passionate desire. She was more than a fancy. She was what he would fight to keep. But first, he would win her. And win her he would.

_I am strong. I am persistent. I am impossible to argue with_. I am Eragon.

~oOo~

A few minutes later, the four of them, Eragon Arya, Blodgharm and Roran, were on Saphira's back and flying fast. Eragon kept looking at Arya. When she inquired as to his behavior, he simply replied: "I am keeping an eye on the…the thing."

"oh." Was Arya's only answer, but Eragon thought he heard a twinge of…guilt? Disappointment? He did not know. Eragon hoped it was the latter.

_I may as well fight back._

"So…did any of the elves in Du Weldenvarden catch your eye during our stay?" He asked casually, carelessly.

_I am getting good at hiding my emotion. Too good for my own good…_

"No, Eragon. Faolin was my only love. And besides, the phrase 'catch your eye' is offensive to most elves. And you?" Eragon started up, surprised that Arya had deemed fit to answer him, but said nothing.

_Come on, Arya, you must know that you were the only_. Her words had hurt him, though he disliked admitting it.

_You are my first. You are my last. You are my only. You are my love._

Arya's POV

"So…did any of the elves in Du Weldenvarden catch your eye?" Eragon's voice came as though from far away; Arya had been daydreaming of her happy times with Faolin. She told him in no uncertain terms that they hadn't then posed him the same question. He looked surprised. He didn't answer.

_So he has_.

Arya hated confessing, even to herself, that the simple, innocent question had stabbed at her like a burning dagger would, forced between her ribs, stealing her breath.

_How can you ask, Eragon? _

_Where is the question? You were not my first. But you WILL be my last. You are my true. You are my love, Eragon. You are my love._

**Hello again! I got two reviews for the last chapter and would like to answer them now.**

**Simply: Yes, I found the list afterwards! Sorry…****. Don't blame me for not being as good as you! Only about doing something more with it. I know I did crap on the chapter, but THIS ISN'T MY OWN LAPTOP! That's my excuse, I'm sorry for shouting. What would you like me to send you?**

**: They're in a hole, they find an Eldunari, then Eragon finds a small metal ball, which Arya didn't notice. Almost right, and I have trouble making myself understood anyway. I don't blame you for being confused. It's my fault. Honestly. You can have a choc-chip cookie as my apology. And also a sticker that arrived mysteriously on my computer…no-one came to claim it.**


	8. New arrivals

**Sooo… I'm back! :D I was on holiday, only had my mum's laptop, posted a new story for fun then got banned for reasons I cannot fathom… But now I'm back home on my own laptop so maybe you'll have less to complain about now. And anyone who finds the contents unsatisfactory will receive their money back… All virtually of course . What? I intended to post a different story first, but this one got there as you people STILL haven't suggested a human girl's name for me yet. K? So do that first in your review and I'll pick the one I like best.**

Arya's POV

Arya patted the Eldunari in her pocket protectively. Her head was down; she was utterly mortified at her own behaviour.

_Mother is right. I need more elven influences._

Arya disliked her mother's decision, but she DID see that it was necessary. She had let her tongue slip once too often. A little time among her own kind would most likely do her good, Arya reasoned. Too much time spent with the spontaneous, rude humans was indeed a bad influence.

_Really, now?_

A little sarcastic voice in her head asked her. There she had it solid proof that so much time without others of their kind was bad for elves. Maybe Arya would ask Blodgharm to sit with her one day, as he seemed to be a good elf…Arya's thoughts drifted around, covering several of the Varden's worries and those of the elves, before finally settling on her own.

_I have to stop it now._

But the harder tried not to think about Eragon, the more she thought about him, his light brown hair, his heart-stopping smile…

_STOP it, Arya. Control your emotions. _

At least she was not alone with him. Blodgharm and Roran were also on Saphira's back, and then there was Saphira herself. The sapphire dragoness might not have been very good company lately, but still. She was better than nothing. Arya considered the elf in front of her. Blodgharm was tense; his fur rippled out in front of Eragon protectively. The disconcertingly hawk-like eyes he had bestowed upon himself were trained on a distant spot on the horizon. Eragon was glancing at the bag Arya held every few seconds. She turned around so as not to see his face, casual, and unbothered by hers.

_See, Arya? More proof. Jumping to conclusions, like humans. Maybe Eragon did not wish to break the friendship between you and him…Maybe that was why he stayed silent._

To distract herself of such thoughts, the elven princess turned to look at the other member of their temporary guard.

_Roran._

Arya knew that he was a hardened warrior, that he showed his enemies no mercy. As much as the man disliked killing, he had recently learned the same lesson Eragon had told Arya Murtagh had.

_No stranger's life is worth more than my own._

_If he is a threat to me or my cause, I must slay him, whether in battle or cold blood._

Arya despised this way of thinking, as Eragon did, but she understood that it was necessary. Even for the two said warriors. The difference was that Roran and Murtagh had been taught by circumstances, whereas Eragon and Arya needed to teach themselves. Arya already had. Murtagh had accepted this fact on the run, where every soldier in the land had tried to hunt him down, Roran when he had followed the Ra'zac to find Katrina.

_Katrina._

Arya tried to stop the flare of jealousy that ran through her, but in vain. Katrina, the inexperienced human girl had won the man she loved. She had not had to fight to restrain herself until Roran hated her so much that…

_No. Eragon doesn't hate me._

Until Roran couldn't admit his feelings for Katrina for fear that he would ruin their friendship.

_Elven influences. I have to stop this._

Arya shook her head lightly to clear her mind of the thoughts that now seemed determined to confuse her. In doing so, she saw a hawk-like form in the sky. A very stocky, RED hawk-like form.

_Oh no._

_Thorn!_

**Sorry this chapter was so short… To those who were getting to hate me for letting Arya assume the worst, this was a little start to her new elven tutors. They will arrive when Arya, Eragon and the guard get back to the Varden. My first battle scene is coming up, so I have to warn you… They aren't that good. Yep. So…**

**Dr. Vladimir: Thanks…So…I've decided that you are now called Vlad 'cos I'm lazy. Okay?**

**Soup: I read your profile…Well. Eragon is not exactly well known for thinking before he opens his gob, is he? He's so desperate to prove he's over Arya that he forgets to be subtle. Or polite. Arya is more sort of…She reacted. As you might see in this chapter, she REALLY didn't want to say that. She just got mad. So did I… As in TOTALLY deranged. What can I say? That's who I am…**

**Cara Meirfert: I wondered where you'd got to! From now on, you're just Cara. K?**

**Draco: You have a HP nickname…As the bad guy… But you have a cool name. Thanks!**

**R.F: Your initials are easier… Sorry ! Yes, those lines appealed to me too. That would be why I wrote them! Thanks for telling me I judged rightly! (Bad grammar, I know. I only pay attention in the actual story, and not even particularly then.**

**Pineapple: Yes they have the Eldunari. I'm confusing. Sorry :D.**

**Vappy: Yeah… You DID have the winning idea! It's okay, I only recently got back to my laptop too and my brother was hogging my mum's for two days before that. And thanks for the wishes for me. Since R.F didn't seem to want the sticker… Or someone sent me a new one… You can have that. And a muffin, because you have my sympathy about the no internet thing. **

**Dagibsta: Yes. He's more determined. But still rash… Here's your update!**

**To all you disappointed people: I wrote this in the middle of the night… Or I wrote this when my BODY and BRAIN thought this was the middle of the night… I have mega jetlag .**

**Yep. **


	9. where loyalties lie

**Right. I have 56 reviews according to this page…And…*drumroll* this chapter is dedicated to Draco lucis! That's his second dedication…Give the others a chance, Draco! This is a little longer, but not that much…And I need to get on with my other story, through a traitor's eyes. This will be the last update in a while…But first I need to find my notebook. I lost it :(.**

Eragon's POV

Eragon's heartbeat quickened almost unbearably when he saw what Arya was looking at, what caused her so much fear. Thorn and Murtagh were on the horizon, flying straight towards Saphira and her riders! If he was on his own, or surrounded by his own, elven guard, he might not have felt such fear. But he was not.

Roran.

Eragon had already lost Murtagh to the dark king, but if Roran was captured…

I would die saving him.

Eragon caught sight of the Ruby pair again. They had covered a quarter of the distance between them and Eragon.

Saphira, land! He pleaded with his mind. Get Roran off, he can walk the rest of the way if he has to, the Varden camp really isn't that far…

The sapphire dragoness obeyed. Only Roran seemed to be more afraid of the dive than Murtagh and the Ruby dragon, probably because he had not seen them yet. They were coming closer and closer.

Arya!

Eragon needed Blodgharm as near as possible, and the Eldunari too, but Arya he would not endanger.

"Arya, give me the…thing we found. Now!" he told her.

Come on, Arya… Don't protest now…

To Eragon's surprise, the elven princess handed it to him immediately. Blodgharm looked at him questioningly, but Eragon ignored him. Then he pushed Arya off Saphira.

Now, Saphira! Fly!

Before Arya could get on again, Saphira took off. Eragon did his best to block out the voice of the dragon in his hand whilst drawing on it's strength. A difficult task, and Murtagh was almost upon him.

In desperation, he called out to the dragon with his mind.

Help me, please! I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and you are free… Because of me. The dragon seemed interested and replied.

I cannot help you, for I am bound by name. But I will not oppose you and you may take my strength.

Eragon looked up and raised Brisingr just in time to block a blow from Murtagh, who had flown the distance between him and Eragon already. Thorn was already the size of Saphira.

Eragon relied heavily on the strange dragon. With it, and with Blodgharm, he was around as strong as Murtagh.

Block. Lunge. Parry.

Eragon and Murtagh fought at the speed of light. Murtagh swung his sword at Eragon's face and missed only because Saphira bit Thorn, who in turn almost threw the red Rider off. Eragon tried to slash at Murtagh's arm. Murtagh lifted his shield.

Saphira roared and let a torrent of fire loose. Murtagh's wards protected him and Thorn from the heat, but they were blinded for a few seconds. It was enough.

Eragon thrust his sword at Murtagh's face, then twisted round to hit his side; his half-brother did not make the mistake of forgetting his helm again. Thorn screamed in agony as Saphira bit him again, tried to use his tail to swing around and escape.

As the dragoness had predicted, Thorn could no longer fly well. The last three inches missing from his tail caused him to lose balance and he flailed in the air. Eragon took the moment to ram his mind against Murtagh's. Murtagh had more Eldunarya. Eragon could not defeat him, but again tried to isolate his opponent. If Murtagh couldn't fight, he reasoned, Saphira could finish off with Thorn and the Sapphire pair would again be victors. He sent icy probes into Murtagh's mind, not caring what he found, only wishing to distract Murtagh from the battle.

Oops.

Murtagh threw Eragon off, and the fight resumed. Eragon could no longer afford to attack Murtagh's mind for fear of being attacked on his body, so he fought ferociously.

Parry. Slash. Block, lunge parry.

Zar'roc cut into Eragon's face. He screamed, drawing on the Eldunari for strength. Thorn used Saphira's distraction on Murtagh's instruction. He clawed her belly open.

We have lost.

But Eragon had forgotten about Blodgharm. The elf had climbed onto Thorn's back, his own sword in hand, and now traced Murtagh's own wound with the blade.

Murtagh writhed in agony, and Eragon healed himself and Saphira, nodding his thanks to the elf. But Thorn had finally noticed the extra weight and bucked, throwing Blodgharm off his back. The fall was long.

A cruel smile crept across the face of the other Rider. Rage welled up in Eragon like never before. He was about to shout a spell to contain and hopefully weaken Murtagh to the point of death when Saphira suddenly…

Well. She performed some dragon magic. Her spell was one Galbatorix had not thought of when placing his wards, and it seemed to be a rather important thing to overlook. In the ancient language, the word would have been Slytha. Sleep. But Galbatorix had forgotten dragon magic, and both Murtagh and Thorn instantly fell asleep. Thorn's wings provided the air to float down, but Saphira dove so fast, she looked like a blur to even elven eyes.

Blodgharm. Islanzadi. She will have my head.

Eragon needed to know whether the elf was alive. If he could be saved. Blodgharm was the strongest spellcaster in Eragon's guard, and without him, the Shadeslayer was lost. Besides, Blodgharm was a kind elf, despite his appearance and the impression he showed. A loyal elf.

The second Saphira was close enough, Eragon sprang from her back onto the ground. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

Hopefully…

The young Rider reached Blodgharm. He lay still, unmoving.

Oh no…

Then one of the elf's eyes cracked open.

"Shadeslayer…" He said weakly.

**Okay, now for my review answering.**

**E.B: Um… Yes. When they get back to the Varden…I hope. This is coming directly from my head, so I can't be sure, but you know… I'll try to include her soon.**

**Draco: No. She's jealous of Katrina because… You know… Things aren't going so well between Arya and Eragon, whereas Katrina's love requirements are totally fulfilled. Arya likes to think of herself as more experienced, but she is lost here, where Katrina… Oh, you get the picture.**

**Vlad: Thanks… *blushes* I'm really not that good… You should read I Am Arya by SimplySupreme if you haven't already. It's WAY better than anything you can find here.**

**R.S: I swear better is coming… Notice that Murty and Thorn don't get to go back to the big 'G' as you put it. I just thought this was sort of necessary. I like them too, but… I cause pain. Especially in fiction. I'm kinda good at that now… But I think you see that if they don't get defeated and somehow taken to the Varden, then they can't be freed. Sorry! **

**Mir: Yes, I'm back. And I thought **_**I**_** was the master of the obvious comment… :(. You just beat me.**

**Unique: Yeah. I don't treat her very well, do I? Still, the drama works, so I guess I will carry on mistreating our little elf, huh?**

**Simply: Yeah, you did. But I prefer to use human girl's names from EARTH when naming myself, you know… I had to say that. After all, I'm not exactly a dragon and you left a list of dragon names… Really, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one with the memory of a goldfish with amnesia…Sorry, you can have this…Uh, thing that turned up on my laptop (It keeps sending me stuff, I don't know who's doing it). It looks pretty, but I don't know what it's for. And did you check the review I left on Land of a mad king? Might be helpful. Really! And did you just review to say hi? I don't mind, only I can't help wondering…**

**Cara: I'm not usually the type for 'I told you so's, but… I did tell you so! XD :P**

**Don't forget to review, and drop off some human girl's names while you're at it. Please? *begs* For every girl's name I get, you get eternal awesomeness. And if I pick the name you suggest, you get any other virtual item you want, plus MORE eternal awesomeness. K?**


	10. What fun

**Hi! I posted my other chapter (I know. I'm quick.). I know I said it would take a while, but what can I say? I'm awesome! Just saying… Come on, people! It took eleven chappies to reach fifty reviews! I know you can do better… So please do. You will also be upgraded to awesome (Unless you already are, in which case you will be even MORE awesome, Simply…) *hinthinthint* Same point as before, I'll shut up now.**

Arya's POV

She saw Blodgharm's fall. Oh, the princess missed nothing. The elf had traced the path Eragon's guard had followed in the air with widening eyes, totally in shock.

_And so this war claims the first guard._

Blodgharm's death might not be so terrible a loss as that of Oromis and Glaedr, but it would cut into the elves morale. Arya left Roran standing and raced over to where Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh and Blodgharm were. Eragon was kneeling next to his guard, a worried expression on his face. He did not notice Arya as she crept closer.

"…Shadeslayer…" The elf finally mustered the energy to say. Amazingly, he did not look injured at all, only weak.

_He just fell over three miles, and he only looks weak?_

_How is that possible?_

Be that as it may, Arya knew that he would die if not given enough energy or food. He looked close to death already.

"Eragon," She murmured softly. Eragon jumped.

"Yes, Arya?"

"Blodgharm needs energy. If you would let me close to him…" Eragon's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Arya! Your energy is more important to the Varden's cause, no matter how skilled or powerful Blodgharm is. You can't do this. Please, please let me give him my energy instead – I have the Belt of Beloth the Wise and it has a reasonable amount stored in its crystals. Let me give him that. Do not expend yourself. Wiol ono." He protested.

Arya shook her head, though she knew how much it hurt him. "I appreciate the offer, but… He is one of my people. The energy you have left in your body is not enough, and neither is the energy in the crystals. They barely glow around your waist. And you are more important than me." Eragon seemed to understand, but was unwilling to give in.

"If you must give him energy, take the belt." Arya sighed and gave in. She was too tired to tell the Rider that she was not a human woman, and too anxious about Blodgharm. And she knew she needed the belt.

"As you wish, Shadeslayer." Arya took the help gladly, and, one hand placed on the diamonds and the other on Blodgharm's chest, she began to pump energy into the other elf.

Soon, he had regained his composure, and explained how he had survived the fall.

"I… I realized I was falling almost immediately, and cast a spell to glide down."

_I was not imagining things then._

"I maintained the spell for over three miles, but it drained my energy, and I was almost too weak to prevent the effort having been in vain."

The stores inside the belt ran out and Arya started funnelling a steady flow from her own body.

"I am proud that I have done my duty to protect you, Shadeslayer. I could no longer see before me when I arrived, so tell me. Did you defeat the cursed pair?" Arya was on the verge of fainting, and realized that she was done; Blodgharm would live. She stopped the flow.

"Yes. They lie there now, in an enchanted sleep… Saphira cast a spell."

Arya nodded briskly, hiding her exhaustion. It was a weakness she did not wish to show.

"We must me going. How are we to transport Thorn and Murtagh?"

_Well, this will be fun._

**So…**

**Draco: Honestly, like you didn't know already! I SAID 50****th**** reviewer got a chapter dedication… Still. I thought dragon magic was the only way to do that, seeing as it would probably take an enormous amount of energy to put a dragon like Thorn and a person like Murtagh to sleep, so dragon magic seemed good. Thanks for the suggestion, you are eternally awesome now!**

**Just saying.**

**R.S.: Hey! I like them too! I wouldn't kill them! And, well, this is Eragon's POV, so it's his impression. You know Murtagh is a brutal fighter, he doesn't give a good impression of himself on the battlefield. Um, Murtagh could smile because he always likes seeing that he's not the only one in pain, we knew that from the books. But he has better aspects. Okay? I WILL free them.**

**Okay. For anyone who is disappointed that Blodgharm lives, my only excuse is that I can't kill elves just yet. There aren't enough of them in the camp and Eragon really needs them… So, who can guess whose Eldunari this is, isn't Vappy and hasn't read my reviews? It's really quite obvious now… Not because it's a predictable idea, but because of the MASSIVE GREAT HINTS I've been dropping. Bye for now.**


	11. solutions

**Yes I know. I'm good. And back! So here's your next chappie!**

Eragon's POV

_So… How DO you move a large dragon across a few miles? _

Nothing sprang into the young Rider's mind. Since Saphira could only use dragon magic sparingly and when it came to her, Eragon doubted that that was the solution. Arya seemed just as confused as he was, just as lost. And she and Blodgharm were too weak to help. Not that they could help much either.

_Uh… Roran and Saphira._

Roran wouldn't be a lot in the effort, but he was better than nothing. And would stop when it became too much. Saphira might not be strong enough to carry Thorn and Murtagh, but maybe… If she walked, dragging Thorn and carrying the Rider, maybe they could get the pair to the Varden. But first…

_I have to pick up Roran._

Eragon had totally forgotten Roran, starting the (for humans) long way back to the Varden. Usually, he would ask Arya to get him, as he had just been in a fight against another Rider, but Eragon suspected that he was the strongest of the three. He ran across the barren countryside that pervaded most of Surda, feeling cold; the frost was setting in. Suddenly, Eragon found himself wishing for his old life in Carvahall. In the back of his mind, he heard Saphira snorting: she had never liked the idea of an existence before her.

_Typical Saphira._

Eragon caught up to Roran quickly, bringing him halfway back to the group before it hit him that maybe Roran could stay where he was and help when Saphira and the magic-users reached him.

_After all, his stamina won't last forever._

The Rider quickly explained the situation, then started the path back alone. For the second time.

Arya's POV

_Eragon…_

_Hurry up._

Arya was worried, although Eragon had been gone only a minute. Like Saphira said, the Rider attracted trouble like Galbatorix did hate. He could not walk alone without meeting a twist of fate most would rather avoid.

_Maybe this time, he will encounter de…_

Arya could not bring herself to think the word. She thought of Saphira's wrath when she found out, and decided she'd rather not.

_Stupid, Arya. Stupid is what you are._

The princess could not help herself – Eragon was familiar. Without Eragon, her life would be dull and grey, although the pain would end. Or at least not hurt so much. She decided to ponder the problem of getting a huge – and rather conspicuous dragon back to the Varden.

_This is a tricky one, alright._

Arya supposed Nasuada's men and the Urgals could help, but she was rather disinclined to summon up a pool of water and had forgotten her mirror. She shivered. Now that winter was coming, the land around Surda's capital looked less likely to be melted down and more maybe…frozen.

_Stop exaggerating. The ice hasn't even come yet…_

Arya called Blodgharm, and together, they pondered the problem of the Ruby pair.

"Drottningu." Blodgharm announced. "If we three – Shadeslayer, Drottningu Shadeslayer and me – put our magical forces together, Bjartskular - " At this point, Blodgharm hesitated. Arya knew what was wrong – like the other elves, he did not think it appropriate to ask Saphira to carry loads.

"Saphira will help drag Thorn and carry Murtagh and Roran will push to the best of his ability." She finished for him. "It could work… But we will have to be very careful not to expend ourselves." She added to herself. The magical trio would not be able to keep up the magic very long, but it would help the dragoness greatly – they would make Thorn easier to push.

"But we will still not have the manpower." She protested. "We will need Urgals to assist with their brute stren-" Arya broke off and gasped. "Blodgharm, what are you doing?"

He looked away studiously as he replied, as though scared of being burned to ash by his princess's glare. "I am scrying Nasuada to ask her if she would be so kind as to... Lend us a few Urgals to help us." He spoke the words in the same tone Arya herself used when forced to describe her stay at Gilead. Flat, emotionless. As if he had not the energy to infuse the words with feeling.

"Blodgharm, if either of us shall do it, let it be me. I… You should recover."

"You seem to have forgotten, Drottningu, that your energy is in me now, and my weakness in you. It is you who should rest." Arya was forced to concede as Eragon's guard spoke the words needed.

_Ugh. Typical elves._

_You speak as if you weren't one,_ a snide voice in her head retorted. Somehow, it was less funny than when Eragon told her that. The elven princess ignored the voice and concentrated on scanning the land for a sign that Eragon returned.

He did.

First no more than an oval moving across the land, Arya's sharp eyes soon saw that he was a human. Or a half elf – It was hard to tell at that distance. Soon the shape gained Eragon's features, and Arya wondered why he was alone.

_Maybe Roran made it back to the Varden._

Arya dispelled the idea as ridiculous; Roran was not as fast as elves. He would not have covered that much distance.

_Eragon! _She called with her mind. _Why is Roran not with you?_

_His stamina won't last as long as ours,_ he replied quickly. _He will help us when we reach him._

This sounded reasonable enough to Arya, and she let the matter drop before going to check on Blodgharm.

"Did you talk to Nasuada?" She queried.

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

Blodgharm flashed his sharp teeth at her. "She is very pleased… And is sending three Kull and six normal Urgals to aid us."

_What Nasuada would do for Murtagh. I doubt Garzvog would have allowed any more to be sent._

_What Nasuada would do for Murtagh._

Eragon had arrived in the time Arya was talking, and the two elves now explained their position.

"Ah." Was all Eragon had to say to that. So the three of them sat down and prepared for the challenge that the solution had posed.

_Solutions._

**So, did you enjoy the chapter? I know, they're short, but I seem to have hit a block. I get stuck really quickly now…**

**R.S: Yeah… He's a quick thinker, and isn't Arya beginning to be sensible? Sort of? No. My mistake. And, you know, it's a little tricky otherwise… But I kind of wish Saphira hadn't done that now, because I can't use dragon magic again. And I think it's going to be even harder to get Murtagh back to the Varden now…*curses* I'm stupid. Oh well.**

**Draco: Oops, I didn't see your review, it was so small. I'm not actually sure what happens next: Having the memory I said Simply has, I forgot my plans:(. Thanks! And it looks like you are well on your way to winning the me-naming contest, as no-one else has actually submitted a name yet. Not even Simply, which is surprising, as she's usually so nice. She probably forgot… like I did.**

**Simply: Well… If you liked it, then maybe I don't suck so much after all… Thanks for the tip. I'll remember that next time. I think, in fight scenes, it's probably best not to concentrate on the surrounding so much as the action, as the character would be more interested on fighting for survival than, you know, looking around, taking things in. How can I kill an elf when I plan to make him a more developed, if not prominent, character (just for fun, you know, so I have something to work with)?  
>Umm… I don't remember telling you people… But yes. One day. And Sorry to hear about the headache they hurt a lot:( *obvious comment*. Hey… Did you work out what the thing I sent you was? And, just out of interest, what kind of bakedcooked/other item would you like? You know, 'cos I like you. And because of the headache (gifts make things better! Really! I have too much experience…I only seem to get headaches, instead of any nasty or annoying illness… Wonder why.) And because I like you. Oh wait, I've said that already. Oops. And by the way, I'm not too fast, you people are just slow!**

**Bye for now… And don't forget to suggest names! From earth… I only have one, from Draco lucis. He's awesome now. Don't you all want to be awesome? Don't you?**


	12. eloquence

**Sooo… For those of you who follow Through a traitor's eyes… It's taking a holiday due to supreme writer's block and only three followers. These include , who, by the way, is pretty brilliant, and a few others who have not reviewed every single chapter of both stories. Anywho, then I'm going to change its name to Through the eyes of a traitor because it sounds cooler. And my latest story is scheduled to come out in twenty days, if you lovely fans or flamers would be nice enough to GIVE ME SOME MORE GIRL NAME SUGGESTIONS *lies on floor begging, tears stream down face*! I'm that desperate! Oh, and a few more votes would be appreciated, although I think I'm lucky to have ten unique voters already. For fans that aren't members, tell me your top two out of the list at the bottom and I'll count your votes… But PLEASE don't try to vote twice, I'll know. REALLY. I have a special way of knowing. **

Eragon's POV

As Eragon waited for the Urgals to arrive, he looked at a bird that seemed to have no trouble whatsoever with the winter season. He remembered the way Brom taught him that a person can't lie in the ancient language.

_He told a bird that he was a friend. It came to him._

Eragon felt a flash of nostalgia for his father, wished time could reverse so that the old storyteller could live.

_He told the bird to go, and it did_.

An easier idea than pushing Thorn all the way back to the Varden occurred to Eragon.

_Thorn is marginally brighter than a bird, but he is a hatchling, and a sleeping one at that._

Eragon did not know if his idea would work, but he had to test it, though maybe not on something as large as Thorn. So he walked over to Murtagh, thinking that at least he would not die at the first step if the command worked like a spell.

"Ganga." Murtagh moved in his sleep, but displayed no other reaction.

"Ganga!" Eragon's mutter was a little louder this time. Murtagh stood and walked. The drain on the Rider's strength was almost unnoticeable, but he still decided to draw the energy from Murtagh himself.

_After all, we're bringing you to the Varden as an act of mercy. You could help out a bit._

The attempt worked flawlessly. Murtagh could walk a very long way, and since it was his energy, he could go the same amount now as he did of his own free will.

_Thorn will be the same… But the Urgals can still push him. That way he'll walk faster._

_And Blodgharm and… Arya can rest._

The blue Rider thought the last part the most important. Of course, Blodgharm had Arya's energy... But there was more. So much more.

_Arya._

Eragon wanted Arya to be safe he wanted her to live. He wanted her to love. But how could he hope to compete against Faolin?

_I am alive. He no longer has this advantage_.

Yes, Faolin was dead. Because he would rather die to give Arya one last chance at freedom than live with her in pain.

_He chose death. I would choose to rescue her._

But, then again, Faolin hadn't really had a choice. His duty was to protect the egg, not to hand it to Galbatorix. He did his duty. Arya lived; the egg had hatched for a person friendly to the Varden's cause.

_Arya._

_Faolin. _

_Arya._

_Why her?_

_Why me?_

Arya's POV

Arya glanced up. Murtagh was walking in his sleep, followed by Eragon, who was concentrating hard.

_Eragon._

Arya couldn't understand why he did so much. Saphira could have killed Thorn, of that, Arya was certain. Yet she hadn't. Eragon could have killed Murtagh now. The Varden would rejoice at the death of their enemy. Yet he hadn't.

_Why did he do it?_

Nasuada herself had said that Murtagh should be killed given the chance. But Eragon had spared the traitor's life, even though it would cost the traveling group time and effort.

_He is fair._

And so compassionate. Oh, yes. Arya could not pretend to herself that she didn't see. Eragon healed the wounded at his risk, knowing that the ruby pair currently held captive could attack any moment they pleased. He listened to the demented cries of those whose mental stability had tipped during the fights. He cared for the people.

"Arya Svit-kona." The elven princess was interrupted by Eragon's soft voice. "I have found another solution to our quandary, one not as draining as the previous one." He spoke with words chosen carefully to please her, as only he could. Him and…

_Faolin._

_Oh, Faolin. Where are you?_

Arya still hadn't chosen. Either way, now, the best she could do was listen to the new strategy.

"Arya." Eragon started. "I remembered Brom showing me animal's trust in the ancient language, commanding a little bird."

Arya raised a perfect eyebrow, curious, and, she had to admit, the tiniest bit sceptical. "Oh?"

"And I thought that if it worked for a bird, then maybe I could make Thorn and Murtagh move. I experimented on Murtagh, draining off his energy. As Thorn certainly has the strength to walk back to the Varden with Murtagh on his back…"

"You shall command him to in the ancient language, the spell feeding off him." Arya finished for the young Rider. It was a surprisingly good plan, and Arya was amazed they had not thought of it before.

_Simple, yet effective. I always liked that type of idea._

Quickly, she and Blodgharm pushed the Ruby Rider onto Thorn's back, exhaustion forgotten. The three of them climbed on, and Eragon told Thorn to run. Arya sensed that he was trying to spare the Urgals a senseless journey.

_Eragon_.

Soon, the dragon reached Roran, at which point Blodgharm climbed and ran.

_And I thought he_ _was_ _tired. Odd elf_. Eragon started the flight again, and the group soon reached the Varden camp. The Urgals were about to set out when they saw the red dragon, and Arya stifled a burst of merriment at their confused expressions.

Nasuada strode to the group, surrounded, as always, by Nighthawks. "So, did you capture the egg?" She asked.

Arya swiftly relayed what had happened. Whenever she spoke of the Eldunari, she referred to it as 'The secret'. She was sure Nasuada understood, from the knowing expression on the other woman's face.

"So, you brought Thorn… And Murtagh." The leader of the Varden stated, her expression far from upset. Arya nodded, her façade in place.

_You are Islanzadi. You are queen. You are unreadable. _Arya assured herself, strengthening her conviction with each sentence_. Don't let me down, _she pleaded silently, aware that happiness would soon leak from under her mask. "We… encountered Murtagh on the road back," the princess recounted, sobering at the memory. "Eragon battled them together with Blodgharm; the guard nearly died."

Nasuada opened her mouth to speak, but before a single word came out, a girl of perhaps seventeen burst through the crowd. She started swearing at Murtagh the moment she caught sight of him. Arya saw Murtagh wake up in that moment.

_What a warm welcome._

**Okay, how'd you folks like my chapter? I know it rocks (Kidding) but you just have to tell me what you think as always. So… I have a few questions to answer, and a few reviews-that-aren't-questions to quickly mention.**

**R.S: Thank you for saying I'm not stupid… And your idea rocks because it takes up practically no energy! Now… You asked for this, really. "She isn't brilliant" I probably couldn't repeat that in the ancient language even if I knew how to say the words though. So, yeah. See, you're brilliant too.**

**Simply: Okay, the item… It should be on your computer… I said I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't PM it over. Oops. I sent you a review on Land of a Mad King with some ideas to counter the writer's block… I forgot you weren't checking your reviews there… See, I'm unintelligent too. (VERY unintelligent, if you ask my brother, but he can't judge) K, poppyseed cake and lemon squares on their way… Tell me if they get to you! I know it was short, I have a problem with longer chappies right now… Yeah, they're tired. You left a long list of names again… You're good at this! You are EVEN MORE AWESOME because you were already awesome before. (Really!).**

**Cara: I kept it coming! Names please! Thanks for leaving a review! **

**I'll be back for more soon! Say hi to Simply, R.S and Cara, 13's reviewers! They rock. Yes, you want to as well. So REVIEW!**


	13. Voting on life

**So… I'm back! But really, I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it, with the lousy amount of reviews I've received… I'll do it for those who can be bothered, though.**

Eragon's POV

Eragon tried and failed to suppress his amusement at Murtagh's reaction to the white-blonde girl insulting him. His half-brother looked bemused, disorientated and annoyed, like the woman was giving him a headache.

So we have one thing in common, then.

Eragon considered asking her very politely to 'just shut up', but Murtagh beat him to it. "Shut it, you filthy creature, before you lose your legs," he growled angrily. Eragon had to admit that his way was maybe a little more impressive than his. The idiotic girl did as he said, and Murtagh looked relieved. Eragon couldn't blame him; the girl's awful screaming really was quite unbearable. The girl retreated, a pink flush frosting her cheeks.

Women.

Eragon might be furious at his brother for quite a lot of things, but to start shooting curses at him? And if Eragon had been angry enough to do that, he would most certainly be more embarrassed than this lady. Of course, her home had probably been ripped apart by Thorn and Murtagh. To distract himself, the Blue rider fingered the metal ball he had found in the hole. It was now strangely warm to touch.

Hmm.

Nasuada interrupted his musings. "Eragon, Arya, we have much to discuss. King Orrin and the council of elders will be most interested to hear about Murtagh's capture, and we cannot simply kill him. An enemy Rider he may be, but he is a Rider all the same. However, I fear that the people will not see it that way."

More politics. Just what I wanted. Eragon searched for Jarsha. He found the boy staring his wide eyed stare at the sleeping dragon. "Jarsha!" he called.

"Yes s-sir?"

"Please fetch King Orrin and the Council of Elders – Nasuada and I have important matters to discuss with them." The youth hurried off again. The young Dragon Rider turned to Saphira.

Ready?

Ready.

Eragon climbed onto the said dragon's back, and together they walked to the Varden's tent.

Arya's POV

Arya had to give Murtagh credit. She had expected Murtagh to jump up, brandishing the arm with which he had held Zar'roc until she herself had removed it, and try to attack the insolent blonde with thin air.

That would have made her day. Stupid blonde.

The elven princess showed no emotion, however. She followed Nasuada through the camp into the leader's pavilion, where Nasuada sat down to wait for the council and Orrin. Arya and the Blue Rider imitated her.

"So… How did you capture him, Eragon?" Nasuada asked; Arya had refrained from saying because she felt that Eragon had not only the right, but the means to tell it better.

Eragon launched into his story.

"We were flying back, and… Well, Arya saw Murtagh. I left Roran and Arya on the ground, and Blodgharm and I confronted him on Saphira, with the Eldunari. I drew off its strength, but Murtagh had more hearts of hearts, and even though Saphira outflew Thorn at every angle, we would have died but for Blodgharm." Eragon paused here. Arya waited to see what he was doing, but it seemed he merely had difficulty recounting the next part, and he opened his mouth to speak again.

Eragon's POV

Eragon's throat constricted as he searched for a way to describe the rest of the fight.

Not enough water.

"Blodgharm jumped onto Thorn and sliced Murtagh's back open," He muttered quickly, flatly. "Murtagh turned and… and threw him off. He survived through magic and quick thinking only, and Arya gave a lot of her strength to save him." By this time the other officials arrived. Nasuada stood.

"Ah, Orrin, Sabrae, Jormundur." She greeted, naming the most important of the council of elders. "I have requested an audience so that we can discuss what is to be done about Murtagh."

Sabrae let out a small exclamation. "Kill him, of course!" Eragon listened with rising horror as Ellesari agreed. He and the Red Rider might not get along so well, what with the numerous duels they had had, but Murtagh was family, some of the last he had left. And Murtagh had saved Eragon's life at least twice.

Time to return the favour.

"Murtagh may have been a rider on Galbatorix's side, but he is a Rider. He was enslaved. The King forced him to do as he did, and Murtagh was strong enough to stay sane all this time. Could you claim the same?" Eragon paused for breath, hid throat dry.

I HATE speaking to an audience.

"He may have gloated over defeating me on the burning plains, but, ultimately, he spared my life, he found a defect in the orders he had been given. Could you have done it?" Eragon inclined his head. "Meaning no offence. I know you are cunning and strong. I am only saying that Murtagh is stronger than you think. Kinder than you think. And he is a Rider. The two of us may be the ticket to victory."

Arya's POV

Arya listened in amazement. She had always believed in Eragon, but here he was, twisting words like Nasuada did, and he fooled the Council of Elders. A few months ago, they had been manipulating him. Now the dragon rider had reversed the situation! Even Nasuada seemed impressed.

Why does he defend Murtagh? He spent weeks disowning him!

Eragon was simply odd, the elven princess concluded. She listened as he played on all the better aspects of having Murtagh around and the dangers that lay in killing him, carefully skirting around the drawbacks of keeping him alive. The thirty minutes spent in discussion seemed like an age to Arya, even though she occasionally put a few words in for Murtagh herself. The truth was, the ambassador owed her life to Murtagh, and she was not willing to leave a debt unpaid. Regardless of the tension, Arya followed the whole conversation – If you could call it that – carefully. Finally, the whole congregation started to vote. Arya's pulse raced at speeds she had not known elves could survive as she saw that a few people did not look moved, but sceptical. How the ambassador kept her façade up, even she didn't know. All she knew was that she did. The voting began.

"I say let him live," Eragon stated.

"As do I." Arya had suspected that Nasuada would vote to spare the Red Rider's life.

"I vote for him to die."

That was to be expected.

Sabrae had not taken kindly to the son of Morzan.

"He dies."

Ellesari.

Arya braced herself. "He should live," she intoned. Outrage radiated from the council.

I defended him before, so why should I not now?

Orrin smiled nervously and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Having him here doesn't feel right… I say hang him."

Three three. It looks like Jormundur has to make the decision.

Arya crossed her fingers.

Please, Jormundur… Please…

Jormundur started speaking. "I vote for"

**And then I cut him off because you people know what's coming, but my little elf doesn't, and I enjoy messing with her. DUH!**

**Anywho, got to start answering now.**

**R.S: Oh, that? I got a flashback of reading the bit about Brom messing with the birds, and I decided Eragon could, too. Thanks for telling me I'm a bit brilliant, I like flattery. My Eragon does have more sense than Paolini's, doesn't he?  
>So… I know Murtagh did all of that, but, let's face it, Eragon's a glib. He didn't want to use energy from his surrounding because: Our lives are more important than an ant's.<br>Not to an ant. So I think that Eragon would spare Murty anyway, he hates killing in cold blood (inconvenient weakness, really, all 'G' has to do is act all defenceless…). Waking up to curses isn't very funny, I can tell you. Just sort of annoying so you want to kill whoever woke you up. Murty has better self-control than me! Yes, they're still bound, but Galby did NOT order them to be captured… That would be copying from the Galby in Floating Crystal of Eoam. And my Galby doesn't like that Galby, as much as I like the story. Oooh, Galbies from different fanfics meet… Poor them. :) K, if you like the first title better… VOTE! XD kidding. I won't change it 'cos I can't be bothered…**

**Simply: Yeah… If you mean making our red dragon walk, thank . The curses thing… My fault, sorry Murty. Yup, well actually, my Eragon is cooler that CP's one. He's just awesomer. I think you may be the winner… I like your names and a few of them fit to my remodelled me.**

**Unique: Thanks… *blush like insolent girl who swears at Murty* Hey… Do you read Simply's stuff? She's better than me.**

**theDiabolical: Thanks… *blush X2* **

**So… Bye and don't forget to drop names off! You know you want to be awesome! You know you do!**


	14. Red and Blue

**I'm back! So… my reviewers seem to have taken a holiday, unfortunately, and I have not so many reviews. Yeah, not such a supreme chappie, and it's very short, but, in my defence, I wrote this at like 1:02 in the morning and couldn't be bothered to work on it later on. Ugh… Anyway, on with the story.**

Eragon's POV

Eragon listened tautly as Jormundur spoke.

"I say... Murtagh and Thorn… Live!" the older man proclaimed. Eragon sighed in relief.

_Otherwise it would have been easier to just kill them before, without all the stress. Our efforts paid off. _

Eragon bowed and excused himself to go tell Murtagh. As he walked over to the prison Jormundur had directed him to, his step was not that of an overly happy man; whilst this was the outcome he desired, he also needed to think of his reputation. And, of course, of Murtagh.

Eragon was a little wary of his reaction after seeing the incident between the blonde girl and him. The red Rider was probably less than happy about being captured again.

_To put it lightly._

Soon, the blue Rider arrived at the door to Murtagh's cell. He cautiously pushed the door open, peering inside. This prison was nothing like the one he had been put in during his first stay. It was less comfortable, and though its bed was inviting, it was the only inviting prospect in the whole, tiny room.

"Murtagh." Eragon murmured the name, but it was enough. The blue Rider was thankful Thorn was in another place, because, otherwise, the room might not have had enough space to flee from tooth and claw.

Murtagh looked up. "Hello, _brother_." He spat. "Have you come to tell me that we're to be executed today or tomorrow?"

Eragon smiled. "Neither." He said. "Nasuada, Arya and I convinced Jormundur that we needed you here instead of dead or with Galbatorix."

Murtagh smiled bitterly and turned to the wall. Eragon was about to leave when Murtagh asked something a little insulting.

"How did you best me with only one elf, _brother_?"

Eragon snarled and almost ran Murtagh through with Brisingr on the spot.

_Nasuada would not be pleased._

"Because, _brother_, I had one large Eldunari. And you? How did you lose with so many more on your hatchling?" The words were spoken in a polite tone, but meant to anger Murtagh.

"I only had five small ones; Galbatorix took some back after our defeat." Eragon smiled to himself. Just one more question and he would know where to find the Eldunari.

"Where do you keep them? Nasuada would be… Very interested. You should have seen her reaction to just one."

Murtagh brightened and suddenly got very cooperative. "In Thorn's saddlebags," the red Rider told his half-brother. "Galbatorix had a servant make a secret pocket and then enchanted it himself. To open it, say my name."

Eragon left the tent smiling. He asked the guard where Murtagh's possessions were kept, then followed the directions he had been given.

_So this is the place._

Eragon found the saddlebags and whispered Murtagh's name.

"Murtagh Morzansson."

**Okay. Now I have some more names from the one… the only… Cara Meirfert, I can tell Draco that Cara AND Simply have also posted names… So I haven't decided which one I'll take, but you have competition, Draco!  
>Anyway.<strong>

**Cara: Thank you. Now you are awesome too… And yes, some of them DO sound elfy. And thanks for telling me good chapter!**

**Draco: Naw… Not blondes in general, just this one. I hate her too, as a matter of fact. I hate anyone who insults Murty. Mysterious bally cool, no?**

**R.S: Through a traitor's eyes is not stopping forever, just taking a quick break. While I think of some cool-ish ideas. I've waited ages on it and still only 11 reviews… That sucks. To me, at least. Yeah… I get along well with cliffies, have you noticed? Here's your update!  
>Yeah. Lucky for us, dwarves don't get to join the meetings. Remember me saying I like Murty? I couldn't kill him… He's too awesome. Oh, do you approve of MxN? They are being restrained… Nasuada may be Lovestruck, but she's not stupid. No offence Murty, but Galby still rules you.<strong>

**Who wants a Murty POV? Tell me if you do!**

**So… For those of you who haven't VOTED on my poll yet and those who haven't given me names yet, PLEASE DO! See ya!**


	15. The elf and the traitor

**I know, I know, short chapter. Okay, let's see if we can reach over one hundred reviews for this chappie… You can do it! Come on… Okay, on with the chapter.**

Arya's POV

Arya scanned the crowds desperately, searching for Eragon. She had followed him out of Nasuada's pavilion after an appropriate pause, and now she had lost him completely.

_Eragon, where are you?_

Thinking that he might have gone to Murtagh's cell, she located the Red Rider's mind, which was only just in reach of hers. Eragon wasn't there, but maybe he had been. Arya decided to ask the traitor himself.

_Murtagh Morzansson. I'm asking him to tell me where his adversary is. This is ridiculous._

Arya was a bit annoyed at the roundabout route, but she really wanted to find Eragon. She needed to help him, for Nasuada had decreed that he should free Murtagh of Galbatorix's curses, and Eragon would have to enter the Ruby Rider's mind. And Arya didn't completely trust the son of Morzan, for all the effort she had put into saving him. The elven princess would not be so quick to forget Oromis's death.

_Oromis Elda._

Tears threatened to flow once again and Arya found herself wondering what on earth was wrong with her.

_I never used to be so fragile. Get a grip, Arya._

The elf slipped through the crowd, ignoring the men who followed her and dropped hints that were, frankly, quite disgusting.

_Animals_.

_Stupid creatures._

She found the cell quickly enough, and stepped inside cautiously.

"Murtagh?" She called softly. A figure in the corner of the room stood and moved towards her. He looked unsurprised by her visit.

"Arya Svit-kona," He acknowledged, surprising Arya with his knowledge of the elves' customs. Nonetheless, she proceeded with the conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Hello, Murtagh… You seem preoccupied. Is something the matter?" Arya sensed that there was more behind his behaviour than he was letting on. He gave his secrets up suspiciously quickly.

"Yes, actually. Apart from that I'm stuck in this not so comfortable cell, I mean, but you guessed that already, didn't you?" The youth scrutinized her, and suddenly, Arya had the feeling he knew too much.

"Yes. I would like to know why you are like this, and then where Eragon is, if you know."

Murtagh laughed. "Eragon is looking for my Eldunarya… and I am considering how to change my true name. If I do not need to become better or worse, only different, I need to give thought to how I wish to change." Arya nodded thoughtfully. She thought she might have an idea on that matter.

"Well, Murtagh, I would like to help you, but Nasuada has said that Eragon be the one to lift your shackles." She explained, watching Murtagh's face change slightly at the mention of the dark-skinned leader. She was unwilling to leave, as she knew that Murtagh was in need of the company she provided, but she had to find Eragon.

_I have to find Eragon._

Murtagh's POV

Murtagh felt a glimmer of hope as Arya left. Her words had left happier thoughts in his mind. She seemed to understand him almost the way Nasuada did, seemed to see that he was not who most of the world thought he was. The elven ambassador had known that it was not the prison that was hard for him. The ruby rider had not been able to bring himself to address the real problems though. Like Nasuada.

_She will not be so quick to trust me again._

Even Murtagh had to admit, the chances of trust looked bad. Not only had he sided, willingly or not, with Galbatorix, but he had killed the dwarf king, Hrothgar. He may not have been personally guilty of the murder of the last old Riders, but he was, physically. Nasuada would never see him the way he had hoped. To her, Murtagh was a traitor and a killer. To her, Murtagh was a spineless coward who had likely given in to the first of the mad king's probes. To her, Murtagh was probably nothing. Not now. Not ever.

_What did I do wrong?_

Murtagh smiled bitterly. He knew the answer to that question. The first mistake he had made was to trust Eragon enough to accompany him to the Varden. The second had been to try and prove his worth to Nasuada by going with Ajihad and the Twins. And the third… The third had been not killing himself.

_Of course, the Varden were right. Better I had not been born._

And then his second worry. How was he going to make up for his mistakes? Especially in Eragon's eyes. He had told the other Rider where his Eldunarya were stashed, but not the location of the item he had brought with him. Not even Thorn knew, which was a miracle. Murtagh understood how much it meant to the people of the Varden, but would it be enough? He had no answer.

_Life has an abnormal interest in my family._

_Why us?_

_Why me?_

Eragon POV

"Murtagh Morzansson." The words were spoken gently. They did their job. A secret compartment opened and five Eldunarya showed, one amber, one purple, one silver and the other two brown. All five were small, those of dragons almost newly hatched. Eragon took out his Eldunari to compare.

_Wow… that _is_ a big difference._

His was six times bigger than each of those, though not as large as Glaedr's.

Eragon's only question was: Which dragon did it belong to?

He thought he had the answer.

**So… I only got a few reviews, not too many to answer to. Here goes:**

**Restrained: Yeah… I think he needs to get his thinking cap on. He hasn't realized he's not going to be tortured yet… And I totally agree about Eragon, but hey. He's the guy who realizes what he's done when it's a little very late. You know him. Here's your POV… I was thinking of doing one of these for a while. And you're not a prude…Really. Blushing? Really? Who are you and what have you done with ? And more importantly, how did you find out his password so I can protect mine?**

**Cara: You what…? Lazy. No problem… Is it just me or do you say keep it coming every time you review? Just saying…**

**Unique: Okay… Thanks for the name suggestion… It really is fabulous that people are beginning to take an interest in my little contest… I think that's the magic word. :)**

**Simply: It's okay. You're still awesome. Hooray for her? I kinda hate her… Maybe I'll kill her off. Sorry, but people who swear at Murtagh are stupid (He might kill you, you never know) and I don't usually get on with really stupid people… Which none of you are, luckily. I'm glad he's alive too, because otherwise would likely send me an assassin through the reviews… And as to SxT… Maybe. Depends on who Greeni hatches for (To those of you who want him to hatch, VOTE ON MY POLL!) because I think there would be a problem if Greeni hatches for Arya and then Saphira goes off to love Thorn. Since Eragon loves Arya, wouldn't things get complicated? Ouch. MxN will happen, though, you saw how Murty reacted…:D.  
>About the wonderful day… Nice thought but the fact that my computer fainted kind of dampened my spirits a little. It's okay now, though! :)<strong>

**Chessrd: No you don't, but Eragon decided to compare Eldunarya to secretly make Murty jealous (Even Murty doesn't know he's jealous! This secrecy thing is working!).**

**Simply again: Hey whoa, stop shouting at me! Well, ya got me in the end. Useful? And I know how you feel about the GPS. We have one and let's just say it doesn't get on well with whoever's driving… :P D: annoying and kind of creepy. ****So… Yeah, people are desperate, but my reviewers probably are too, what with the wait on 'Through a Traitor's Eyes'. I can't talk anymore...:P.**

**Pineapple: No they didn't. Orrin just doesn't like them.**

**Okay, folks, say hi to my reviewers, who rock, by the way!**

**Keep up the reviews… I wanna have around twenty! I know it's a big number, but I'm sure you can do it!**


	16. Arista

***creeps in* I, uh, I… was abducted by a rabid rabbit fan! *laughs embarrassedly*. Sorry for the long wait, but, as I've explained, I was… Unavailable. I got like 20 reviews! And this chappie is dedicated to Vappy… Yeah. Chain reviews. Anyways, here's a shameless advertisement. I got paid to put it there! *smiles innocently*  
>Okay, so I would like to turn your attention to a story I wrote with the help of a friend. Me and CouldBe wrote this story on a sleepover, while making pizza and trying to play a board game at the same time (Now THAT'S what I call multitasking), so you can imagine that its literary quality is limited, but if you are into mad, crazy and occasionally funny stories (at least, WE think it's funny, but we laugh at everything :)) Go check out 'Be careful what you wish for'. Flames are welcome, but don't just say you hate it, please explain why! Please review!<strong>

**So, that's the ad done; now I'd just like to tell you to check out my friend's two stories, 'A Rider's curse' and 'Freedom'. On with the story!**

Arya's POV

Arya left the cell and strode to the place Murtagh had directed her to. There she found Eragon, kneeling next to Thorn's saddlebags. She decided he must be retrieving the Eldunarya Murtagh had used.

_Eragon. _

The young Rider started at the mental contact. He looked up at the princess.

"Arya." He stated. "I've found a horde of dragon's hearts of hearts." The elven ambassador looked at him closely. She had never seen that expression on the face of any creature alive and was not sure there was even a name for it.

_Something between resigned, determined and… Sad. Sad…_

"Eragon, Nasuada has decreed that you must free Murtagh from the shackles that bind him," She recited quickly to buy herself time. "She says you have to go to him… Now." Eragon's face shifted so that he again appeared to be grappling with some emotion. Arya could not tell which one.

"I understand… Arya Svit-kona, I would appreciate a little company during that task, if you have no objection," he replied in guarded tones. Once again, the princess wished she could talk to him. For real, about her emotions. But her mother's and her own voice told her to be strong, reminding her why such a thing would not be possible.

_I am a Princess, he a Rider. I am near a century older than him!_

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such thoughts, Arya replied in equally wary tones. She was aware that she had to tread carefully, for Eragon was a mine-field even she had difficulty crossing. "I… I will come with you." Eragon brightened considerably and the two started discussing how best to release the Red Rider from his chains.

"He… He does not yet know we only share a mother." The Rider muttered. "And I think he sees no real purpose in his life other than anger." Arya listened carefully, nodding. It felt good to be in control again. In control of important decisions, in control of her duties, in control of her role as an ambassador. But most of all, it was good to be back in control of her own life, Arya mused. She decided that she might want to put in a suggestion.

"What about his true name now?" She asked. "Maybe it is something that came as a result of his imprisonment… If only he realizes he is free, and that he can make amends for his crimes, then… His true name should change."

Eragon POV

Eragon had to admit, the ambassador had a point. Oromis had once told him that a person's state of mind could do wonders for his progress, so why not for his character?

_Because as soon as the original thoughts are back, the name would change again. This is too temporary._ The voices inside of Eragon's mind argued.

_But if Murtagh's scar is healed, his true name should change with the loss of his legacy… A permanent wound healed._

Eragon mulled over his idea for a while, considering if it would work or not.

_It would take a LOT of energy to heal a wound like that._

_I have Blodgharm, his guard and Arya helping me! Plus, I have Aren._

Eragon coughed quietly to attract Arya's attention, trying not to get distracted by the molten green pools that were her eyes, which looked sad today.

"His state of mind would change, Arya, not his character," he started softly. "However, your logic was the foundation in my plan and also a start for the better. Your words, Drottningu, led me to think about things that were permanent. Legacies." Eragon suppressed a smile as Arya caught on. Her eyes widening in shock and surprise, her mouth dropping into a perfect 'oh' and her hands unclenching, the elven girl managed to stutter out only a few words, much to the Sapphire Rider's amusement.

"I… You… That's true!"

Arya's POV

Arya resisted the urge to whack her forehead and rebuke herself for missing something so obvious, and instead decided to play the amazed little lady. It pleased her to make Eragon happy for a change, and the feeling of letting go of her façade to indulge in something utterly out of character was also a nice difference from her usual routine. She sternly told herself that it would not happen again, however.

_You are the elven princess, you are without emotion, she chanted in the confines of her mind._

"So… I'll get my guard," the Rider choked out between gales of laughter. Arya tried hard not to smile.

Eragon's POV

Eragon walked away from Arya quickly, unable to believe what he had just seen. Arya… Astounded. The concept was so unbelievable, so alien, that the blue rider hadn't even fully processed the thought. His stride sped up involuntarily as he saw his twelve guards standing with five other elves.

_Odd_.

He tried to think of a reason for them to be present as he met Blodgharm.

"We… Need you to meet us at Murtagh's cell." He stated simply. "And, if I may ask, who are these elves?" Blodgharm's fur bristled as he let the others answer.

"We have been sent by Queen Islanzadi to guard and tutor Arya," four of them chorused softly in the ancient language. "We would like to accompany you to take up our post.

"And I simply wished to join the Varden's cause and to meet the famed Rider at last," the last one smiled. She, too, spoke in her native tongue. Eragon looked at her closely.

"What are your names?" He asked, listening only to the last speaker.

"My name is Arista, Shadeslayer."

Her skin glowed, and her eyes were large and dark green, reminding him a lot of the pines of Du Weldenvarden. Her long hair was a colour not often seen among the elves; a soft, chestnut brown. The combination worked surprisingly well. She was slim and tall, built like a rapier, and she looked more alive than many elves. Eragon's eyes did not once leave her as he led the elves towards Murtagh's prison.

Soon, he spotted Arya walking towards the Red Rider's cell. She called out to him and the elves, her face betraying no emotion as she saw her guards, centring around her.

"Shall we enter?" She enquired. Eragon nodded his agreement, and together they stepped into the confined space that was Murtagh's temporary home. The Red Rider looked up, almost as impassive as Arya.

"So you came." He commented.

**So… Reviews.**

**Unique: Thanks!**

**R.S: Thanks, I tried hard to get the feelings right. The encounter was… Not so unusual, if you had known that Eragon didn't actually know he was supposed to help, but I had forgotten to mention that… My fault. Yes, this is short, and Arya is conflicted. I'm not sure even SHE knows what she's doing, let alone us, so… I'm just as confused as you are. And I have NO IDEA what's happening to Thorn, as people who I'm not POVing are checking him, and no probs about the Murty POV… Hows about, every chapter I do a POV on someone other than Eragon and Arya. VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**Draco: Thanks… I agree that it was a bit of a filler, but it had to happen.**

**Youknowwho aka CouldBe: KK, thanks for the lots of reviews, sorry yous didn't get the dedication… I swear I read them all; I just can't be bothered to answer all of them.**

**Simply: YAY, you reviewed. So my annoyingness finally got through. I like that bit too… but I need to move on.**

**Vappy: Now YOU have two dedications too… Give the others a chance :D. Thanks for the lots of reviews!**

**MakingDayBreak: Yeah, I hate the blonde, but the swearing is good. Thank you… I know how you feel about the characters. And yes, I like MxN too. They WILL get together, I pwomise. NOVEMBER 8! And the deal sounds pretty good, if you're still up for it…**

**Prezz this button down here! C'mon, another 20 reviews! Oh, and the contest is over… Check out OUR new story, 'Be careful what you wish for' to see if you're names were used.**

**This button is saying 'Prezz me! Prezz me!' Listen to it!**


	17. Maybe

**I'm here again with a more characteristic update time… But I didn't get my 20 reviews this time:(. Ah well. So… I hope this helps with the mystery of the metal object… Larger hint here, now I've finally worked out what it does. Can anyone guess?**

Arya's POV

Arya saw the other elves, and counted one too many. The last one did not assume a position around the ambassador, but lounged neutrally between her and Eragon. The princess noticed how the Blue Rider's eyes never left those of the other elf's, and it appeared that the said elf basked in his attention. She flashed Arya a polite smile and introduced herself as Arista after the traditional elven greeting. As they exchanged pleasantries, Arya felt a sharp sting of some emotion she had never experienced before and could not place. Arista was young, almost as young as Eragon. Her mouth seemed perpetually turned upward in an innocent smile, and her skin was bursting with magic. She seemed different from other elf children, maybe a little more magical. Eragon's gaze followed her unwaveringly, and he seemed to have forgotten Arya completely.

_No! ... Please… Don't leave me…_

But the ambassador had not worked away seventy years as an ambassador among humans looking to manipulate her for nothing. Her face was emotionless, calm as it was possible to be. She met Murtagh with a characterless smile.

"So you came." His voice sounded as if from a great distance. Eragon nodded, as did Arista. That elf had a _nerve_! Who did she think she was?

_Who do you think _you_ are Arya? It is not your place to be protective._

"We came," Eragon answered, bringing the elven princess back to reality. She moved closer to him almost unconsciously, watching as Arista mirrored her movements. "And we have an idea as to how to free you." Arya had to say, she admired the mask placed on both Riders' features. Neither showed the slightest hint of emotion.

_Is that what I look like? To others?_

"Murtagh," Arya said softly. "You may want to turn around..."

"And remove your shirt," Eragon finished flatly. The Ruby Rider raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Arya heard Arista gasp in horror behind her and grinned grimly to herself. The scar that the tormented Rider bore was horrible, as thick as two of Arya's fingers, and it wound from Murtagh's hip all the way up his back. She probed it with her mind.

_Oh. Lord._

It was deep, so deep it was a wonder Murtagh could move properly, and now, more than ever, it seemed as if Eragon's plan would work. She returned to herself and looked at Eragon. He looked back, as if noticing her for the first time, and nodded determinedly. He said the magic words – Literally – and Arya felt the drop on her strength.

Eragon's POV

He felt Arya's look on his back, and turned. She suddenly looked different to him, less… well, less. Something was missing, something Eragon couldn't place. He nodded, knowing that she was asking if it was safe to try to heal the wound. The Rider thought for a moment, then chanted a few sentences in the Ancient language.

It was almost imperceptible. Eragon could only just make sense the amount of energy lost by the elves, yet it was there. He, on the other hand, felt nothing. Blue Rider watched as his half-brother's skin crawled back together over the scar, as Murtagh uttered a wordless howl. The Sapphire Rider's face was impassive.

_Well done, little one._

_Saphira… Thank you._

Eragon was grateful for the confirmation that he was doing his job well. He had had his doubts about the plan, if he was completely honest with himself, and it took Saphira's praise for him to realize that nothing was going to go wrong.

_That looks painful._

Murtagh screamed one last time, then it was over. He craned his neck around to see better.

"What did you… Hang on, where's my… Oh." Eragon smiled as the Ruby Rider finally understood what had been done. Suddenly, said Rider's posture and expression changed completely.

"I think… I think I'm free!" He whispered. His face went blank, and Eragon recognised that he must be talking to Thorn.

Arya's POV

"Murtagh. MURTAGH." Arya interrupted the Rider's mental conversation. "I think Nasuada would wish to be informed of this… Development." She continued, snapping her fingers impatiently. Murtagh's face instantly became alert once more. He stood up.

"Yes… Yes." He said softly. Arya started at his next statement. "I wish to see Nasuada alone… There is something very important I need to say to her. You may post guards around the door, and I shall swear in the Ancient Language that neither I nor anyone who might currently control me means her any harm. Also that I am truly freed from my bounds to Galbatorix." He quickly intoned the necessary statements in the elven language, and Arya believed him. She glanced around the room. Only Arista seemed to have doubts.

"But though he might not _mean_ her any harm, it may still befall her with him…" She protested. Arya noted how she addressed her words only to Eragon.

_Why do you care, Arya? Why _should_ you care?_

To this, Arya had no answer. At least, she had none that she was ready to give.

Eragon's POV

_Her green eyes… They're so beautiful…_

Eragon cut himself off as he realized that he didn't know which elf he was thinking about.

_Arista? Or Arya?_

He asked himself. His mind told him Arya, but his heart… Well, his heart wasn't so sure anymore as he followed the elves to Nasuada's pavilion. He called to Murtagh, wondering why the son of Morzan was going in the opposite direction.

"I need to get something," was the only reply he got. The little metal ball in the blue Rider's pocket was stone cold again.

_Strange_.

Eragon watched as Murtagh strode past him, the elves and… Arista… into Nasuada's tent. He felt Arista's body tense next to him, and knew she felt the same way he did.

_I'm trusting Murtagh to go in alone… But by no means will I let my guard down. Not now. _

Brisingr was half drawn, and Eragon prepared to pull it out of its sheath at any minute when Murtagh came out. Nasuada was not with him.

_Any second now, any second now._

Arya, just in front of him, relaxed, as did Blodgharm and the guard, with one look at the pleased smile on the Red Rider's face. It was very different from the one he had worn on the battlefield, and Eragon calmed instantly when he saw it, but Arista seemed prepared to kill.

"Well, tell us what happened," Eragon urged, forgetting for one moment the enmity between the two Riders.

"I am to be trusted." Murtagh grinned. "And… The Varden are now in possession of the green egg."

**So… How'd yous like this? And did you notice how Arista is so close to Eragon he can literally feel her tense up? MAN, that girl is cheeky, doing that to Arya's face like that! And how he no longer bunches her up with the elves and thinks of her especially, like he used to do with Arya? I think our favourite elf has some SERIOUS competition… Anyway.**

**Cara: thanks.**

**R.S: Yeah… I followed the EXACT line of thought he did, coincidentally. And it kinda has to work, doesn't it? The scar is part of him, because it's not about to walk away. It has to be pushed off. And… yeah, Arya… stop torturing yourself… But I'm not the one getting hurt here, so fine by me. Hey, I liked that bit too, and I agree with you. I tend to exaggerate a little… Well, maybe a lot. Thanks.**

**E.B: Yeah. Don't feel too sorry for either of them, though, because… Well, Arya totally deserves this for being so mean to Eri, and Arista deserves the bad feeling she gets from Arya for being so frankly unbearable.**

**Simply: Yeah, I'm alive! :D! Did I mention, my fan who happens to be a rabbit is one of those highly dangerous mad rabbits Angela warned Eri about? Anywho, Sorry about the nuttiness of the chappie, I couldn't help it. No, not graceful, but I wanted to get this up SOOOO badly, I didn't waste time changing it. Please forgive me? *Puppy dog look* and, yes, Arista will be Eri's 'love interest' as you put it. For the reasons you stated and also because I have a little drama planned… Oh, and I'm not too sure how long this is going to last… Maybe a little longer than most of yous want, but Arya needs to know how it feels to be on the outside for a change. I pwomise they will eventually get together.**

**ESMT: Nah, he's fine how he is… Stupid boy, miscalculated the amount of energy it would take to heal a cut… Stupid, stupid boy. And I can't really use dragon magic twice… Sorry. Thanks anyways. **

**These people are AWESOME! They reviewed me! Once again, I say look as 'A Rider's curse' by CouldBe, 'Freedom' by CouldBe and 'Be careful what you wish for' by me and CouldBe, posted by Moi. Seriously, all good fics. Except the last one… We haven't worked out if it's rubbish or awesome yet.**

**And press this button here! Make one more little blue button in the world very happy!**


	18. Complicated

**So… Here's your update! We're getting closer to the 150****th**** mark! Not very close, but closer than last time… So, here's your chapter.**

Arya's POV

Arya looked over at Arista. That same, unidentifiable emotion attacked her, but, this time, she controlled it.

_STOP IT, Arya. What's WRONG with you?_

Murtagh was trustworthy and free, the Varden had the last egg… What was there not to be happy about? The answer came to her immediately.

_Eragon._

She pushed the thought aside, however, and concentrated on questioning Murtagh.

"How did you convince her?" Murtagh seemed faintly amused at the question.

"I proved I was free," He answered. "I swore that I would not betray or fight against the Varden, even under True Name compulsions, and I… I handed her the egg."

_Oh… He's pretty good._

"Murtagh." Eragon said. "I need to know… Why did you bring the egg?"

"Oh…" Murtagh paused. "I was supposed to drop it off somewhere, but Galbatorix told me not to tell Thorn. I don't know why. He doesn't know…" Thinking of the red dragon, Arya remembered something important.

"We need to see Thorn…" She interrupted quietly. The ambassador noted Arista's terrified expression with grim satisfaction. The foolish elf had _some_ common sense, then. The blue Rider nodded, but seemed reluctant to go immediately. Arya empathized with him.

"But first, we need to discuss the matter of the third egg," She added seriously. The Varden had been extremely lucky. Now they needed to work out how to put their stroke of fortune to good use. At Eragon's quick smile, she slipped into Nasuada's tent.

"Arya," the Varden leader greeted. "I see you have come now…" The other woman seemed tired, but there was also a longing concealed behind her dark eyes. "We need to decide how to maintain a semblance of fairness in the egg's… Handling."

Arya nodded soberly. "Yes, we do," She replied earnestly.

_If only we had Brom._

"Islanzadi will need to be informed, and she will want to have an elven Rider," the Ambassador continued. "So we must think of a way… Fast." Nasuada seemed to consider these words for a moment, then ordered,

"Bring Eragon and Murtagh." The way Murtagh's name was spoken seemed odd to Arya, but she made no comment. After all, she was an ambassador. She stood up, turned on heel and quickly went out to call the two Riders in.

Eragon POV

"Nasuada has called you both in…" Arya announced. Murtagh looked faintly annoyed, and Eragon couldn't blame him. He quickly left Arista's side, uncomfortably aware of how close she was to him.

_What was I thinking?_

The Blue Rider stepped into Nasuada's tent and sat down.

"Why have you called us, My Lady?" He asked, noting as he did so that the words did not sound the way he had meant them to. The corners of the other Rider's mouth twitched.

"We need to think of a way to keep a feeling of fairness between the Varden and the elves around the egg." Nasuada explained, not looking at Murtagh. Eragon saw how she always tried to avoid the Ruby Rider's eyes.

"So how did you arrange it with Saphira's egg?" He queried. Arya told him that she had ferried the egg from the Varden to a different elven city every month, but that, since the distance between Du Weldenvarden and the Varden camp was getting bigger and bigger, and no elf children of twenty or younger were either here or marching with their queen, except Arista, that was not an option this time.

Arya's POV

Arya shuddered at the thought of Arista, manipulative, attention-seeking Arista, becoming a Dragon Rider. There was just something about her character that didn't add up. To distract herself, she hastily tuned in to the discussion again.

"The three of us could get together and magic the egg to the border of the Great Forest every three months, and then…" Murtagh suggested. The idea was abandoned, however, when the meeting saw that there was no way to get it back. Arya's mind began to go into overdrive.

If Eragon flew to Du Weldenvarden, Galbatorix would seize his absence and attack with the full force of his troops. It occurred to her that maybe it was impossible.

_Oh no._

_This is bad._

_Mother… I'm sorry._

"Maybe we should keep the egg among the Varden for a while, then, in three months, we'll see if anyone's thought of something," she suggested, wincing at the thought of her mother. The three others in the council nodded thoughtfully, but Arya still had her doubts. After all, she was an elf. She was supposed to serve her Queen, to help keep the fight fair, not say that the egg might be better off with the Varden for a little while.

Eragon's POV

One look at Murtagh told Eragon that the three of them agreed with Arya. Maybe they should try to deal with the problem when it became a problem. And besides, there were lots of Varden children for whom the egg might hatch for. Those needed to be tried first.

Eragon's POV

The room fell silent, and an awkward air descended. Eragon felt the need to speak. He cleared his throat.

"My Lady…" He began, faltering as all eyes turned on him. "We must announce this… Victory." Nasuada nodded and got up. To the Blue Rider, it seemed as though his word had awoken her from a trance.

"Yes… Yes." She muttered. "Assemble the Varden," she said in a slightly raised tone. Eragon understood that she was talking to the Nighthawks. He stood, and left with her permission, taking the egg with him. Murtagh and Arista left with him, leaving only Arya behind with Nasuada.

Arya's POV

It tortured Arya to see Eragon leave with the other elf, tortured her to think that Arista might become a dragon Rider when she herself could not. But she had better and more important things to do at that moment than lose her head over one, young elf girl.

_See, Arya? It's that simple._

And it was. All the Ambassador had to do was concentrate on her duty the way she used to, or so she thought, until she realized that there was a little nagging voice in her head, saying,

_Jealousy, Arya, is NOT a very nice emotion. _

She tried to push it away, ignore it, but it would not leave. Finally, she decided that her day's work was done. She had set the timespan for which the Varden were supposed to be in possession of the last egg and decreed that Arista would be the first to try for it, to maintain a semblance of fairness. Her instinct told her that the other elf would not be the next dragon Rider, however. Since she was so confused, she thought that it wouldn't hurt to visit Angela.

Eragon POV

"You know you WILL have to open your mind at some point," Eragon commented cheerfully to Murtagh. The Ruby Rider only grunted in response.

_Honestly._

"Yes… Shadeslayer, I am curious," Arista's voice pealed. "How _did_ you defeat the Shade Durza?"

Eragon reddened. "Me?" He laughed. "Ask Arya that; she slew one much more powerful than Durza." Arista persisted, however, and Eragon had no choice but to tell her. He recounted the battle, how he had gone to find the Twin who was supposed to be in the halls underneath Isidar Mithrim, and how he had found Durza there instead. Then he relayed the fight, paying special attention to how Arya and Saphira saved his life. Arista seemed unimpressed by that part, listening more closely to the last line.

"… And then I stabbed him… Through the heart." The elf breathed out.

"Amazing," She murmured, before sprinting back to join Arya's guard. Eragon sighed as he walked away, surrounded by guards. He smiled as he pondered his question, one asked many times.

_Why is everything so complicated?_

**Like it? Hate it? Don't really mind it? This is the place to tell me. Well, it's not, to tell me, you have to click REVIEW. Anywho, must be getting along…**

**E.B: Yeah, it is. Thanks!**

**R.S: Thanks, it's not that good, though. *blush* I agree totally about M&T… And I think they're potentially the best character in the series (potentially because CP never really explored them). Arista is a little manipulative… Shallow? Maybe… You'll find out. And I know Eri could do better; I personally think that Arya would be better. I'm too soft… He didn't mention the egg before, partially because of what you said, but also because he didn't know if it would be enough… And he wanted to give it to NASUADA… You didn't get to see the magic because I had no ideas, and because this way, Arista can get REALLY close, and because he wanted an audience alone. Though WHY Eri trusted him, I don't know, after everything he's learned.**

**Vlad: You're back! Thanks. Oh, an' check out 'Be careful what you wish for'. Random. Insane. But still.**

**Cara: Thanks!**

**Simply: Cheesy? Yes, it was. But in my defence, I seem to have lost my abilities over Summer Camp due to the fact that A) it was an adventure camp ( REALLY fun, things like jumping off a very high pole) and B) I had insane writer's block on the notebook I had brought. (NEVER try to bring a story you gave up AGES ago). I lost track of Thorn and am putting him off because I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA how I'm going to free him, tips would be welcome. And, yes, Arista is more than she appears (NEVER trust an elf that looks and acts like SHE is) Yeah, Arya is a LITTLE out of sorts lately… Maybe her meeting with Angela with sort things out. Oh, and check out 'Be careful what you wish for'. It's kinda random…**

**ESMT: WRONG. And thanks. No, it will NOT be the pairing you suggested, because it just doesn't work.**

**Sage of eyes: Sorry… I try, I really do! Please don't give up! Even if it's to keep flaming me, review again!**

**CouldBe: Thanks… It kinda fit. Yes, Arya is jealous. The OOC-ness will be limited in future, though. Sorry! Hey!... There's something up with Arista (Thanks, I thought it up a while ago and it suits her), so no blaming Eragon! And you don't know WHAT I would do to stop her from being a Mary-Sue. Or to show you people that she's NOT gonna get together with him. So… Yeah.**

**People, DON'T FORGET mine and CouldBe's story! 'Be careful what you wish for' has now got 4 (I think) chaps! R&R it, please!**


	19. insert good name here

**Okay, I know Angela should have turned up, but I REALLY can't write her on account of my boringness… Yeah, I'm putting it off, can anyone help me? So… Yeah…**

Arya's POV

Arya strolled through the crowd; she was in no hurry, and besides, she did not know how Angela would react to her visit. Most humans would greet her and invite her in before trying to impress her, but Angela was… Different. Even Arya couldn't always keep a straight face around the woman.

_Because she's insane._

_No. She's not crazy, just… Different._

The princess stopped walking as she came across Eragon, Murtagh and Arista. A wave of annoyance hit her as she realized she was going to have to walk right past the other girl, but she wrestled it down again, remembering the words her mind had come up with.

_Jealousy is not a nice emotion._

Arya quickly stopped as she thought about that. Then she quickly changed directions to mingle with the assemble crowd of the Varden. Nasuada was about to show them the green egg. On the way, she passed Eragon, now separated from the other two.

"Eragon, I think she might need you," She murmured as soon as she was close enough, nodding at the platform. The Rider started up and smiled his thanks.

_Eragon, stop doing that!_

Arya stopped herself shouting out at the last moment.

_You're breaking my heart!_

_Wait,_ what_?_

Arya was astounded. Had she just thought…? Yes, she decided, she had. But there was nothing she could do. After all, she had beaten him the poor Rider back enough times, so she really did deserve it. She returned her attention to Nasuada's speech.

"Our Rider flew to Belatona and retrieved an item of great importance," she was saying. "On his way back, Murtagh and his red dragon attacked him whilst he was unprepared. But not only did Eragon Shadeslayer defeat him again, he captured the pair, and brought the last egg into our possession!" The crowd cheered as Eragon stepped forwards. The Rider raised his hand with an awkward grin, and hastily said a few words about the people coming up to handle the egg.

He said people, not children, Arya thought. Sure enough, the whole crowd surged forwards before remembering to try to form a queue. Every member of the Varden was there, from the very youngest to the very oldest, and only the council, Orrin, Nasuada and the elven ambassador herself refrained from rushing to try for the role of Green Rider.

_Only one will be chosen._

Arya had no idea why she suddenly thought that, but she immediately recognised the words as true. There was only one egg, only one potential Green Rider in the crowd at most.

Eragon's POV

Eragon tried to fight the oncoming tide of people, who all seemed intent on becoming the next Rider. Elva was there, but she was calm and collected, cradling the egg quickly and vanishing again when Eragon signalled that there was no reaction. Even Katrina was there, along with Roran and most of Carvahall. Slowly, the masses thinned, leaving only a few hopefuls. Among them were Birgit, who looked like she was only there by habit, and Arista. As an Elf, she had the best chance of all of them, but not a single person other than Eragon registered that simple fact. She stepped up and lifted the egg, smiling confidently. Her eyes shone a little brighter and her stance more alert, but Eragon detected no reaction from the egg.

"No," He hissed. The young elf almost dropped the egg in shock, but she recovered quickly and stalked off. Soon, the Varden left for the night, most likely going to tell their children to return in the morning. Eragon smiled. He watched as Murtagh left to visit Thorn, looked on as Nasuada was followed to her tent by the Nighthawks, saw as….

"Eragon, it is late." Eragon jumped as Arya's voice drifted past him like mist on a summer breeze. She had not startled him like that ever since the Agaeti Blodhren and Eragon suddenly felt a flash of nostalgia for those days.

A cold wind interrupted him, reminding him that winter was upon them. The blue Rider had no wish to freeze to his death, so quickly departed and ducked into his tent.

Arya's POV

Arya's eyes did not leave Eragon until he vanished into his tent. His influence over her disturbed her, and although she was the princess, she felt that she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from him much longer. The Rider was bound to see through her someday. And speaking of seeing…

Oops.

Not long after, Arya was sitting in front of a small mirror.

"Draumr Kopa," she recited flatly. The surface went inky black, and for a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, a swirl of colour crept across it, and Lord Dathedr became visible.

"Arya Drottningu," he bowed after going through the standard greeting. "If I may ask what brings you to contact us on this day?" Arya asked to see the queen, and Dathedr exited. A few seconds later, Queen Islanzadi strode into view.

"Arya, at last," She said briskly. Arya paid no heed to the chaos behind her mother.

"Drottning," she replied stiffly. "I wish to inform you of a certain change of circumstances which took place not long ago." The Queen's face transformed and she leaned forward, looking interested.

"So? Go on," the older elf urged. Arya took a deep breath and explained about Murtagh and the egg.

"So, mother, we are trying to negotiate and plan a fair transition between the elves and the Varden in relation to the egg," she concluded.

"And have you thought of anything?"

_Oh no…_

Eragon's POV

Saphira? Saphira, I don't understand… What's happening between me and Arya? And me and Arista?

_You have fallen in love… Yet again, _the sapphire dragon answered.

_That's impossible! Isn't it?_

_No._

With that, Saphira closed the conversation to go hunting.

Arya's POV

The Queen's face shook with suppressed fury. While her expression never changed, Arya could feel her mother's anger right though the mirror, as if the two were standing next to each other.

"So… Because of this… Minor complication, you have decided to simply wait until you think of something?"

Arya winced.

**I know it wasn't brilliant, but I had to force something out… K, best get to it before I forget again…**

**(): chap 18 answer: Yeah, he's gonna be good now. Oh, am I right in thinking you're MakingDayBreak? It's just that you're not signed in… Oh, yeah, Arista's tricky, there's more to her than meets the eye (Because she's acting like a FREAKIN' LOVESTRUCK FOOL) Hey, thanks!  
>Chap 19 A: Yes, Murty's free. And yes, you are a bit obsessed… Happens to me too. And I know how you feel; Arista's especially designed to be hated… I support AryaXEragon. And as for the metal thing, NO SPOILERS! So you'll have to wait and see if you're right. Stupid rabbits… I think they've stolen my common sense *glares at wall*.<br>Chap 20 A: YEAH, I did it! Arista haters! And I'm totally putting off Thorn because I have no ideas… And Thorn is stupid in my version. HE'S CARRYING THE EGG and he doesn't notice? Stupid dragon… Oh, and you never reviewed 'Be careful what you wish for'!**

**R.S: Heh, heh… Nice hint, I got it… Or didn't I? Never know who's elven with all these insane fics flying around… So yeah, it's just considered more likely that a child will be a Rider, but anyone's allowed a go. We know Arya, though; it'll have to happen by accident.**

**Cara: Um… okay… jk, I'm fine with that. At least you didn't flame.**

**Dark Linkazoid: Thanks! Not everyone thinks that. But wow, once again, it is brought to my attention how fast I read. You rule, I hope you'll review me again!**

**E.B: KK, I'm fine with that.**

**Simply: Good… I know I failed this chapter, but at least last chapter was good, according to my reviewers. But you're gonna have to wait a bit for the Arya vs. Arista to REALLY kick off, since Arya's still in complete denial… *tuts and shakes head***

**So yeah. R&R please, and check out 'Be Careful What you wish for'! **


	20. Angela repeats

**Sorry for the wait, as I said, I can't write Angela, so I got a bit of help. Therefore, this might be a little off… Ugh, I SUCK. Anyway, I need to tell you all something VERY IMPORTANT… EVERYONE CHECK OUT 'THUNDERSTORMS'. Okay? It's very good, and also, if you go over there, you're doing me a HUGE favour. KK?**

Arya's POV

Arya winced. "Yes, mother," she replied softly. Islanzadi drew herself up.

"You did _what_?" she hissed. "Arya, you, as our ambassador, should know not to do this! You should have kept the discussion going until someone there thought of a solution! I see that I was right in sending you elven influence. You MUST think of a solution, or else I will have no choice. I will have to disown you again if you cannot find an answer to your dilemma within seven days. We need to have an elven rider to balance power again! I'm honestly disappointed, Arya." Immediately, the queen looked mortified at her outburst, but Arya let it pass.

"Mother, I am thinking as hard as I can – she started, but then thought of something. "Mother, are Alanna and Dusan with you?" Islanzadi shook her head.

"Are there any other elves still in Du Weldenvarden?" Arya asked again. When Islanzadi nodded, Arya roused herself. "Mother, please send a runner to Ellesmera to ask that elf to wait where he can be reached by magic. I will transport the egg over the way I did Saphira's." The queen nodded again and left Arya feeling a tiny bit insulted, a little proud and _very_ confused. She decided that she could no longer put off her visit to Angela and strode straight to the corresponding tent. Sure enough, Solembum was sitting there. Arya cautiously extended her mind to him.

_Do you know where Angela is?_

The werecat made no response other than to get to his feet, rub the ambassador's legs and purr loudly. She tried again, still concentrating on the red-eyed cat.

_Could you tell me where Angela is?_

_Yes, if you look around_.

Arya lifted her head and did as he said. Angela's tent was overflowing with green. Plant-life bubbled from every corner so that Arya could not help but wonder how she did it. And, sitting in the very centre, was Angela. The strange woman stood up.

"Ah, I see Solembum 'talked' to you. He has quite the nose for the big ones!" Arya stared at Angela, not quite sure what to say. Eventually, she found a few fumbling words that sounded decent.

"I'm not sure I understand…" Angela sighed at this unimaginative response.

"Elves, all so… Polite," she muttered to herself. "He likes you, you know. He says you're exciting." Arya glanced at the place where the cat had been. He was gone. She looked Angela directly in the eye and told her,

"I still don't see where this is heading." She knew it was rude, but wanted to know what Angela was saying. Besides, Angela seemed to dislike the courteous, refined ways of the elves. The witch sighed impatiently, obviously irked.

"Well, you have something very big ahead of you." She stated flatly. Arya smiled to herself. Finally, she was getting somewhere!

"What kind of event do you mean?" she asked cautiously, wary of was coming. Angela beamed.

"I haven't a clue!" she exclaimed. Arya groaned exasperatedly. She was now so curious she felt that leaving the tent was no longer an option.

"Is there… Any way I can find out?" she posed the question casually, hoping her true feelings wouldn't leak out. Judging by the witch's smirk, they had.

"Actually, there _is_ a way…" Said witch pondered. "Hang on, I'll get the…" by this time, she had disappeared. The tent must be larger than it seemed, Arya mused. This was a change from the mixed, mostly sad feelings that had been rushing around Arya's head since Faolin died, and it was nice to have a little moment of unimportant matters to think about. Angela returned, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sit," the woman commanded, having returned with a pouch full of dragon knucklebones. "Right, I'm going to cast your future." Suddenly, the witch became serious. "It might not be good, it might not be definite. You might come out here wishing you had not heard. Do you still want to find out what lies ahead?" Arya nodded, sliding fluidly into a seat that had _not_ been there before.

"I wish to be informed," she told Angela.

"Very well." The bones rose and fell onto a table which Arya had not seen before. "Wyrda!" Arya recognized the words used. The woman was not a charlatan, but somehow, this knowledge scared Arya slightly. She could not turn her back on what came next.

"Aaaaagh!" Angela yelled. Arya jumped; this was not looking good.

"What?" she asked. Angela flashed a smile.

"Nothing, I just got sand in my eye," she explained. On with it. Ah, Arya. Arya, Arya, Arya. I see the sign of long life or immortality…" Arya sighed. Was this woman only going to read what was already almost certain? Uncertainly, she continued to listen.

"The sign of the leaf means that you… You will be making important decisions that will affect your life and that of those around you greatly. You will be involved in an epic romance with nobility, though I cannot say if it will end well… And… Oh, dear…" Here, Angela pointed at a cluster of bones with a grave look on her face. "The death of one you love is fast approaching, no matter which choices you make. You will be forced to sacrifice one relationship for another… And, either way, someone will resent you for it. A rivalry of great proportions either exists or will exist, and you must listen, not to your mind, but to your heart if you wish to retain your being. Choose your path well, Arya, for fate has presented you with two extremes, and I can tell you no more." Angela closed her eyes, then beamed again, opening them. "So, good luck with whatever you want to do!" Arya left the tent feeling utterly and completely confused. Of course, she had known a few things already, but there were some things she didn't understand. Who would she lose? Faolin again? Her mother? Nasuada? What were the choices? Arya, princess ambassador, had gotten close to nobody. There was something wrong with the knucklebones, that was all. Relieved, she set off to find Eragon.

Eragon's POV

Eragon was disappointed that he had not found the Rider in the crowd. He was annoyed because it had not been Arista. But, the way Nasuada was glaring at him, it made him a feel downright terrified. The two were sitting in the leader's tent with Saphira sticking her head through the flap, and Nasuada was ranting at him.

"You let… Everyone try for the Rider's position! Everyone!" she snapped at him. "We don't need just _ANYONE_, we need someone we are sure is on _OUR SIDE_ and will not switch! We need someone strong, and strong-willed! We need someone good! We need - "

Eragon interrupted her. "Yes, I know. But if the person who was chosen was in the crowd, nothing either of us could do would change that! The only thing that would have happened would be delaying the process of finding them."

_He is correct, _Saphira stated as Nasuada looked to her_. If that egg had been mine, and Eragon had been in that crowd, hoping to be chosen, I would have hatched for him even if you tried to make me hatch for another. _

Eragon looked at his liegelord smugly. He knew she knew she was beaten, and no amount of reasoning would get Nasuada around that fact. However, he disguised his feelings quickly when she turned to him so that she would not get another reason to yell at him. She was scary when she wanted to be, and Eragon did not want his liegelord as his enemy. He shuddered at the thought.

"I see," the aforementioned liegelord said softly. "So… If the dragon wanted to hatch for a particular person, it would have set itself on him or her so that I could not change its mind… Interesting." Saphira laughed quietly.

_Stop it, Saphira._

_I… I cannot!_

_Ugh._

**Okay! Here I am! Don't forget to check out 'Thunderstorms'. Please? If you like this story? If you like me or my friend CouldBe and want to be nice? Or if you hate us? Back to the point.**

**R.S: Yeah. See, as much as I like the two of them, we have to admit that the Varden people are a bit annoyed with the Ruby Pair. They wouldn't be so happy if Nasuada suddenly praised Murty, now, would they? :p sad. And I see your point about Eragon… I'm just too annoyed with myself here. ****Grr… ****And DON'T attack Arya, please, it'll kinda ruin it if I go, 'and then R.S turned up and forced Arya to touch the egg, which hatched. Sorry. I don't like Arista either. You'll see why she's there later. And thanks for the extra review!**

**E.B: Yeah, I'm in total agreement there. Haha!**

**Simply: TOLD YOU! Anyway, more will be revealed about Thorn later, when I work out where he is and how to deal with him. And yes. You're right – The Poll has spoken, as a not-so-wise person said to me (ME! I said that). :)? **

**Phoenix: No, he didn't hear, thank goodness. Hmm… Good idea, he WILL be one at some point… Just not green. As I said, the Poll has spoken :(.**

**Cara: Thanks! And don't worry about last time, once, I was writing a review (before I became a member) in school, and a walked past :(.**

**Ginga: thanks.**

**MDB: Heh, heh. Blame Eragon, he got too much attention last time :). Nasuada was raising the morale, but Eragon's the one who GAVE THE EGG OUT! After all, a little boost would help… Not Nas's fault Eragon's thick! And yes, she did. Wait for it.**

**P.A: Thanks! I know Arya's getting human, that's why Islanzadi wants elves near her. And yeah, Eragon is a little… like, Heh, heh… :) you made me happy!**

**CouldBe: I know, but the Poll made its decision. Sorry :(**


	21. muddled

**Right, so this is FINALLY UP. Although, I seem to have lost all my reviewers… Hm. I wonder where I put them. Kiddin. So, just… Read it… Please…. And I ONLY HAVE, LIKE, FOUR DAYS! YAY! UH-OH! PANIC! Oops… I wasn't meant to write that…**

Arya's POV

Arya stopped Jarsha to ask him where the blue Rider was, and the wide-eyed messenger boy pointed in the direction of Nasuada's tent. The princess strode off towards it, smiling. As she reached it, she faced Nasuada's guard haughtily.

"I would like to speak with Lady Nasuada and Eragon Shadeslayer, please," she informed them, looking the leader directly in the eye. He called a quick alert into the tent before letting her through.

"Hello, Arya," Nasuada greeted. "To what do we owe your presence?" Only then did Arya realize she had no reason to come.

_What do I say…?_

"Lady Nasuada, Eragon, I think the time is ripe for the Varden to attack Dras-Leona. Also, I have found a solution to our dilemma. The egg shall be moved to the very edge of Du Weldenvarden in three months, where an elf will be waiting. This elf will do the honours of bringing the green egg to the others. Oh, and Eragon?" Arya paused. "I thought you might like to take a break from looking after the egg… I would be happy to take over." Eragon looked at her, and Arya saw that there was… Something missing from his gaze. She had always been sure she would be relieved when it was gone, but now that it was… Suddenly, she missed it.

_You never know how much you love something until it's gone._

Eragon POV

Again, there was that sensation that something was different. Eragon could not see what it was, but apparently, _it_ had been a vital part of her. All he felt now was gratitude.

"Thank you, Arya," he replied. "That would be… helpful." The ambassador's eyes were carefully unemotional, and nobody seemed to realize the irony in how much effort she put into looking effortless.

Arya shifted – an uncharacteristic gesture – and left the tent.

"Call Arista," Nasuada ordered one of her guard. "We will discuss tactics with her." And with that, she dismissed Eragon, saying, "Come back at sunset." Eragon suddenly found that he had most of a day at his disposal.

_Saphira? _He questioned as she pulled her head out of the tent, not seeming to have realized that an elf had just entered and left it without her.

_Yes? _

_Let's go flying today. _

Saphira roared loudly, happiness emanating from her. Grinning at her contradicting response and feelings, Eragon climbed on to her and they took off, merging their beings together.

Arya POV

Arya glanced around the pavilion. As nobody seemed to be paying attention to her, she decided to visit Murtagh. The egg weighing down her bag, she slowly moved towards his new… Home.

"Hello, Murtagh," she said softly. "I thought I'd come back to tell you – we'll be attacking Belatona Dras-Leona soon." Murtagh didn't turn.

"I've been here since I was freed," he replied, though this had nothing whatsoever to do with Arya's words. "Nobody here really trusts me, free or not, and I've always preferred to be alone. The only other person to have visited me was Nasuada." Arya smiled.

"Yes, I thought so," she replied. "Anyway, I was wondering what you could tell us of the city." Murtagh finally faced her.

"It's a lonely, dark place," he answered dully. "Important, practical and convenient, but dull. There isn't much worth seeing, and no secret passageways to speak of. Dras-Leona is well-defended, and held by the worshippers of Helgrind. The painless people are 'created' there." An apprehensive feeling settled in Arya's stomach. This seemed like the ultimate, unconquerable place. Turning on heel, she muttered a quick 'goodbye' and left the tent, only to be faced with a very angry elf girl.

"Arya Drottningu," she started, so angry she forgot the elven greeting, "We have been looking for you everywhere, frightened that you had been killed by an assassin, and we did not know where you were! We are your guard, and must do our duty. Please, Drottningu, let us." This last was said with apologetic and pleading eyes, and since the elves had been sent by her mother, Arya could not refuse.

"I apologise for causing you worry, and I will not do so again," she stated. Flanked by her guards, she quickly made her way to her tent and deposited the egg on her cot. Once her guards were gone, however, she sat on her bed and simply… Stopped. She stopped thinking, stopped moving, even stopped listening to the mantra her reasonable side was keeping up inside her brain;

_You do not love Eragon and never will, you CANNOT love Eragon and never will, you do not love Eragon…_

Eragon's POV

Eragon watched the sun sink low onto the horizon before he and Saphira turned back to meet Nasuada. As he pushed the tent flap open, the first thing he noticed was that Arista was in the place usually taken by Arya. Murtagh was directly next to the Varden leader, and the ambassador was nowhere to be seen. Something was wrong, but something was also… right. The ball in Eragon's pocket glowed hot again, reminding the Blue Rider it was there. Nasuada looked at the assembled crowd for a while before beginning.

"It has been pointed out to me that the Varden cannot make Feinster their home for much longer. We gain nothing by resting here and we are making no progress on our way to Uru'baen. Therefore, we must attack Dras-Leona… And soon." There were quiet murmurs of approval around the room.

_I_ _see_, Saphira commented. Eragon flicked a mental glare her way for distracting him.

"Dras-Leona is a well-defended city, Nasuada, and they have no weakness to speak of," Murtagh objected. "Its only purpose is to provide a home for the Helgrind worshippers and as a fort! You must at least ask to add Feinster's soldiers to your army!" Nasuada shook her head at him.

"We have two Riders and may yet acquire another through the elves," She contradicted him. "We are always outnumbered, yet we always win." Arista nodded smugly, looking at Eragon, who blushed. He tried to look anywhere but towards her as she spoke,

"They might have the stronghold, but we have two Riders and a few Eldunarya. They may be painless, but we are careful. They die more slowly, but we die in lesser numbers. The odds are even – roughly." Nasuada pointed at the elf who had proved the leader's point.

"Exactly," she said. "We have Eragon and you, Murtagh." Eragon grinned at his half-brother, who seemed to be struggling to hold his mask in place. Nasuada concluded the meeting quickly and dismissed the assembled group with one motion, as she had Eragon before. The world's golden eye had shut while the meeting had been held, and darkness would not be long in coming, so Eragon decided to simply go back to his tent to assume his dream-like trance.

Arya's POV

Arya dropped her head onto her hands. Her mantra was driving her insane, and she supposed it was late already. The princess glumly picked up the egg after finding nothing to wrap it in and laid it on the floor before throwing herself onto the cot. Her eyes closed, her mind wandered and she found herself slowly sinking into the trance that she had come to call sleep. Shaking herself gently, she opened her eyes, afraid of what was waiting for her in her 'dream' world, and looked at the bare insides of her tent.

~oOo~

_She was walking through the gardens of Tildiari Hall, thinking. A boy with dark hair was next to her, his eyes hidden. She knew what she would see if he looked at her – blue. Sky blue eyes, he had, and they were always sparkling with constrained glee. He was so polite, always, and his expression and pose showed nothing of his emotions, but when you looked into his eyes, you could always tell. Faolin had his eyes averted, hidden, so she knew he was hiding something. This was the day before the two would depart for Farthen Dur to mingle with dwarves and humans with Glenwing, and Arya ached to tell Faolin something. First, though, she had to admit it to herself. As she walked, she realized the other elf was no longer with her. She turned around and found him leaning against a tree. Here, there were a lot of trees, along with a million other plants. Everywhere, there was blue and red and jade green, and buttercup yellow. Flowers of all shapes and sizes were to be found in Tildiari Gardens, but thought Arya liked all of them, she had not yet found one that, in her opinion, had no flaws. Faolin's eyes were still hidden, but a soft, heart-melting smile was visible beneath his carefully loose hair._

"_Arya, I have a confession to make," he said earnestly. Arya had heard the very same voice from someone else, but she didn't know who. "I… Arya, I love you." As emotion filled Arya's chest, he began to croon softly to himself. From the ground, a beautiful flower began to grow, one that was perfect in every way. But when it was done, it was not what Arya had expected. Instead of a black morning glory, a pale, blue-white lily protruded from the stem. And when the boy faced her, his eyes were not blue, but brown. Chocolate brown eyes._

Eragon.

~oOo~

Arya jerked out of the trance, shocked. Something was seriously wrong here. Her memory must have been distorted, for her to be replacing Faolin with Eragon in such a treasured dream. But though this was the most astonishing thought, it was something else that had torn Arya out of her dream. A squeaking noise was sounding from next to her bed, along with a rustling and a bumping noise. A light unease filled her as she looked at the egg, only to find it had large rifts in its formerly smooth surface.

_Oh, no. _

_This cannot be happening!_

_I'm one hundred and SEVENTY!_

But, apparently, it WAS.

**Yeah. How d'you like? I decided to make the egg HATCH because I needed to get down to it, because I figured Arya could do with some love which DOESN'T hurt her just by thinking about it and because I realize I have to finish this fast. Right.**

**IronMike: Thanks… But I like Angela… She's cool. Thanks, though! I had some help writing Angela, because I find that hard. Please review again!**

**Restrained: Thanks! And I did that on purpose… You see, it's her choice. She's not GOT to go. You'll see what happens.**

**Simply: Yeah. Thanks! And… I hate to say I told you… But I just lied. I LOVE saying I told you, so I TOLD YOU it would be off! And I'm still annoying. YAY. And you might want to update your stories…**

**Cara: Yeah, it does. KK, I'll 'keep it coming'! Thanks!**

**MDB: Eh, I finally did. Yeah, sorry I forgot… I'm REALLY forgetful… Yeah, did you see how Nasuada blew up? Murty's back, and he has GOOD REASON to be hidden… Yeah. Thanks for the review, and the… rest of it. I'm feeling extremely stupid for having forgotten the rest of my sentence.**

**Finished for now… Oh, wait, I almost forgot. CouldBe and I have started a joint account called 'The-Erinaeous-Nihilarians' and have already started another fic. THIS time, it will not just end over an argument, I PWOMISE.**


	22. hard life

Okay, I'm BACK! I'm no longer used to writing seriously, so this may be a little OOC where serious characters are brought in. Sorrys! :( If you want to know the reason, just check out 'Messed Up?', 'How not to create a NonSue', or just our profile, 'The-Erinaceous-Nihilarians'.

Arya POV

The egg shook harder; it seemed to be trying to come closer to her. Arya scrambled away. This could NOT be real.

_You're still dreaming, you're still dreaming, get a grip Arya, you're still dreaming…_

The thought was mildly comforting and, more importantly, something to keep her from losing what was left of her sanity.

_Eragon!_ She mentally cried. _The egg! It's… It's…_

As practised and disciplined as she was, the elven princess and ambassador lost her concentration AND her thread of thought, and broke off the contact before the Blue Rider felt anything of the feelings she herself did not understand. Huge chasms started breaking across the landscape that was the egg, and chunks were beginning to fall off. Arya's mind reeled out of control, unable to grasp what she was seeing. It was impossible. Only young elves had ever been chosen and only even younger humans!

"No, no, no, no – AGH! Eragon, you… Startled me?" Her mouth could barely form the words and her façade of perfect calm was lost somewhere beneath the growing chaos of her panic.

"Arya!"

Eragon's voice was desperate and just as worried as she was, though perhaps for different reasons. And now, the egg was actually splitting down the middle. But just before it completely cracked in half, the rifts stopped growing and a little dragon hatchling half-poked his head out. Its forest-green eyes were visible, as were a few of its head-spikes, but its snout was still in the egg, and making no apparent move to break free. The head wiggled a little, and a squeaky growling was heard, but the egg didn't crack any more. Arya laughed.

"Are you… Stuck?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I believe he is."

Arya smiled and forced her panic down. The sight of the little hatchling calmed her enough to gain some measure of control, and gave her a joy she had never felt before. Gently, with fingers that only slightly shook, she pushed the hatchling's head down, found his tiny snout under the shell, and raised that through the gap at the top.

At once, the dragon's struggles began anew, but Arya barely saw it. Her hand was burning where she had first touched her dragon, like a fiery ice or daggers coated in Seithr oil. She gasped and tugged her palm.

"Arya!" Eragon called. Through her pain, a little pleasure shone through at his calling her name with such worry and care. She gritted her teeth. "Don't worry, I think that's normal, don't worry, it happened to me… I know it hurts… Like hell, but it's going to be fine… Nothing to worry about…" Sounding pretty worried himself, Arya thought grimly. "Um… Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes, Eragon. I am fine. And I am not a helpless human woman!"

_No offence meant, Nasuada, Katrina or Birgit._

Eragon smiled weakly. Arya guessed that her, frankly typical, reaction had reassured him, but that did nothing to ease the fire in her veins – now in her whole arm.

Eragon's POV

It was there again – the feeling he had always had when he looked at Arya, now as he saw her as weak and helpless as the day he had rescued her, in her unconscious state, bruised all over. Now, of course, she was fighting the agony that was inside, not visible in the slightest, and both knew it would only be for a short while and worth it, but the sight reminded him so strongly of his feeling then – that she had to be protected, that she had to stay alive… This time for his sanity as well as the future of everyone else.

_Saphira! Help! Get help! Arya, it hatched, she's… She touched it!_

_I know._

The contact broke for a second, then Saphira mentally came back with the minds of Thorn and Murtagh.

_I know how she feels,_ Murtagh muttered_. The King somehow managed to prolong the process, I'm told. _

_Murtagh, just… Do you know anything that can help her?_

_No, dear half-brother, I do not. But she should be stirring… Now._

As it happened, Murtagh's prediction was almost right. The only part in which he had been wrong was in presuming that the elf had fallen unconscious. She was now loosening the set of her jaw, standing up, gazing at the silver mark on her palm and, most surprisingly, given the circumstances – The last egg having hatched for her and touched her palm, resulting in agony – smiling. Eragon couldn't help but stare. For the first time since he had met her, there was no sadness, or regret, or longing, worry or pain, not a single shadow, on her face. Her expression was one of pure, overwhelming joy. She lifted up her dragon and cradled it in a position that seemed perfectly natural, as if she had done it a hundred times before.

_Wow…_

Arya's POV

It was over. The pain had stopped, the fright had been lifted and she had a dragon hatchling rather than an egg in her arms, one that was hers and not some lucky child's. For the first time, she got to be truly a part of the force she had been working for, and all the doubts that might have plagued her vanished. This was a part of her, this hatchling, and she would not let any harm befall it if she could help it.

"Eragon…" she whispered.

_What? NO! Arya, you are the princess, get a GRIP…_

"Nasuada should be informed of this… New development."

"Yes, yes, of course… Jarsha – Where IS he, anyway?"

"I don't know. But I meant we should go to Nasuada," Arya sighed. Eragon couldn't expect Jarsha to turn up whenever he wanted a message carried!

"Y- Yes, of course." Eragon led the way to Nasuada's tent, where she and Arista were, once again, in deep discussion.

"And Dras-Leona is, as we've heard, heavily guarded, so your best bet would be to employ the elves at the front, and I with Eragon, towards the side… Murtagh on the other and – Oh, welcome, Arya Svit-kona!"

"Yes, to you, too, Arista," Arya muttered, then quickly went through the lines of the elven greeting. "Nasuada, we have news for you.

_Big news… Harsh news. _

Nasuada stood up, scrutinizing the ambassador's face for a clue. Arya stepped out of the tent, where her hatchling stood, cowering before the mass of people staring. She picked him up and brought him inside.

"He has hatched."

Eragon POV

Nasuada barely reacted – her eyes became a little too wide, maybe, her mouth opened more than necessary to ask, "For whom?" Other than that, her performance was worthy of that of an elf. At least her hand didn't fly to her lips, and the only thing giving her away to Eragon, other than the tiny visible signs which no human would have detected, was her faint aura of excitement. Eragon still kept tabs on everyone around him to find he who had bad intentions. Arya's lips displayed the barest hint of an upwards twitch when she answered,

"For me, Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada perked up slightly. "Fetch Murtagh," she ordered Arista. "I mean, please… fetch Murtagh, Svit-kona." Arista nodded haughtily, smirking as if she knew something the others didn't, but when she passed the Blue Rider, her smile turned warmer and sweeter, as if Eragon hadn't noticed her earlier expression.

_It's probably nothing._

Arista was… Nice. Of course, she also seemed to get along with Nasuada, so she couldn't be as brainless as she made out. Eragon was startled out of his only-just-begun reverie by an amazed Nasuada asking to know what had happened.

"Well, as you know, I relieved Eragon of his duty and took the egg to my tent. There, I accidentally brushed it, and it hatched. I called for Eragon in a panic, and then… We came here to tell you, Nasuada," Arya quickly reeled off. Eragon still found the sight of Arya panicking quite funny, and it was obvious Nasuada did, too. She bit her lip.

"I feel there is something missing from the story, Arya," she confessed. "A little detail, perhaps." Eragon stepped forwards.

"With all due respect, my lady, all other details are rather personal, and if Arya doesn't wish to recount them" –

"Thank you, Eragon," Arya cut him off.

_She… Smiled at me! But, so did Arista…_

_Calm down, little one, and listen to your heart._

_Uh… Thanks…_

Arista finally returned with Murtagh.

"I have brought him, Lady Nasuada," she said without hesitation. "We can continue with the council."

Arya's POV

Wow. Arista had just burst in and taken complete control over the situation! This was something no elf should do and could likely set back Arya's progress by several weeks… But the girl's presence alone did that, on another level. Arista was perfect. She was beautiful, self-assured and she knew what she wanted. She knew who she loved and she wouldn't let him go. Arya, on the other hand… Well, the wounds she had inflicted would likely never heal, even if Eragon chose her. It was too late. Her perfect composure not slipping for a second, she mentally checked her dragon's unspeaking pride and greeted Murtagh. He almost grinned in return.

"Hello, Murtagh," Nasuada smiled warmly. "I trust you are doing well?" the ruby rider actually allowed his lips to twitch a little, but still didn't smile. It was as though he were hiding something, Arya reflected. Almost like… Well, almost like she was. This was getting so, so confusing… So many people hiding their thoughts, so many people trying to understand, and so many complications. Like Arista.

"I have been fine, My Lady," Murtagh finally said, slipping into a seat with a lean sort of grace. Nasuada's smile widened by a fraction of an inch, and turned slightly wistful. A little sad, even.

"Good to hear. I suppose Arista filled you in?"

"No, Lady Nasuada. What's going on?" Nasuada motioned for Arya to explain.

"Well, Murtagh, do you remember the green Dragon Egg you, ah, recovered from Uru'baen?" She asked. "Well, it hatched, and we thought it best to call the Riders and Leaders together for this moment. To plan." Arya's lips twitched a little as she thought about the information she had withheld. Murtagh would understand… Probably.

"Arya?" So he did. "You were chosen as the next dragon Rider. An Elven Rider… Galbatorix won't be happy if he finds out." Nasuada leaned forwards.

"That he won't," she smirked. "Murtagh, Eragon, you have just seen our hopes soar high, higher than before." Murtagh allowed himself a quick smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Arista, who in turn nudged Eragon. Eragon grinned.

"Finally."

Murtagh's POV

This was so irrational! How did Nasuada take less time to 'own' him than Galbatorix had? Why was he so easily manipulated into those tiny thoughts and actions he had willingly given up? He had always thought of himself as a hard man, but something about that queen among women had him bound. He didn't like it one bit.

"Well, my Lady, what is it you wish me to do?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Was it just him, or did Nasuada's eyes light up at the question? Did her lips really twitch up when she answered? Or was it just his imagination?

"You and Eragon are to instruct Arya in the ways of the Rider." Arya's perfect mask of indifference never left her face, but Murtagh had experience in these matters. The elf was boiling with rage, inside. He grinned at Nasuada, careful to leave his face sarcastic and free of real emotions.

_Now is not the time to lose my head…_

"Yes, my Lady, it makes sense for me, the Varden's enemy for a long, long time, to train your fledgling Rider." He was careful to accent the last few words, to demonstrate that at the moment, the dragon was anybody's, and the Rider would most certainly follow. Arya 's face hardened.

"Forgive me, Murtagh," she said calmly. "My folk know better than to listen to His snake tongue, even if you are his mouthpiece. I mean no offence, and if you know better than I do, now would be the best time to warn me." Murtagh almost flinched, but he was not looking at Arya. Nasuada was practically glaring daggers into his chest. The Red Rider sighed.

"No, Svit-kona. I see you will not be swayed from the Varden." Arya relaxed.

Arya's POV

Murtagh was right, of course. It was rather frustrating, to be the weakness after all this time of being the strength, the biggest asset, but there was nothing she could do but pretend she was more sure of herself than she really was. She followed Eragon and Murtagh out of the room as the three were dismissed – Again, Arista stayed back – and the three Riders started talking.

"Really, Murtagh, did you HAVE to speak up like that?" Eragon grinned. His laugh, when he laughed, was so warm and…

_Stop it, Arya. You have no right to think that._

"I mean, Nasuada might have changed her mind!" Murtagh grimaced a little, but didn't scowl, which was an improvement.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Eragon laughed again – So sweetly (_No Arya, you aren't allowed to think that_) – and fell back to talk with Arya.

"Have you thought of a name for your dragon?" he asked. Arya thought about it, looking at names she had considered. Finally, after Eragon seemed to decide she didn't have an answer, she said,

"Firnen. His name is Firnen." Eragon smiled.

"That really is a nice name…"

_Not as_ _nice_ _as mine_, Saphira telepathically said, so serious it could only be a joke. Eragon laughed.

_Why is this so hard?_

**Okay! I hope this wasn't TOO disappointing… RS complained about Murtagh always being depressed and the like, so I tried to change that, but I went over the top. Sorrys. I WOULD appreciate help next time I have to write Murtagh, though… :)**

**Reviews! :)**

**IronMike: Oh, okay. I knew that… ;) yeah, I HAVE noticed most peoples kept reading :)**

**RS: yeah, it did, didn't it? Somehow, it was hard NOT to make it Arya. And yeah, I make him like that because if I try anything else, things go wrong (see above) :( The 'mask' is sorta the same concept as Arya's, so like a façade. Mur-tagh lo-oves Nassie! :)**

**CB: Yeah, I'm happy I left that bit in, too :) so, how's life?;) Yeah, it sort of HAD to be Arya. It's just this fic :)**

**MakingDayBreak: Well, this is it! This is dedicated to you! :) Yeah, me happy too. :) Which is a warning to me… :)**

**C&S4Ever: thanks! :)**

**Maire: I have an ending planned… But don't worry, Arista's just my tool, and I support MxN. **

**Anonymous: Well, don't die! I'm back :)**

**AmorAeterna: a) nice name, and b) you might like the internal conflict, but the characters sure don't ;) I'm so evil :)**

**Dwafinator: haha, yes, it would be, but I'll go with the canon Inheritance line for once :) Wow, that sounded weird… **

**Okay, finished now! :) By the ways, I have a poll up, so those who can vote there, vote there, and those who can't, check out the question and options, and then tell me. :) Oh, and by the way, I predicted where the eggs and Eldunarya would be! I predicted the whole Kuthian deal :)**


	23. I'm back!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I ditched you all this long…I've matured a little…well, actually, I think I've gotten yet MORE immature, but I'm not the desperate sucker I used to be, and I'm seriously attempting to finish my stories now, but without rushing. Obviously I'm starting with Arya's Worst Mistake, because that's the first story I ever posted on here (believe me, I'm a creeper in that one), then I think I'll attempt Through a Traitor's Eyes, then…hmm…maybe Twice Now, then An Adventure Of Sorts…  
>Then we'll see how it goes from there.<br>Also, I seem to be a much better writer when paired up with the wonderful CouldBe, who is by the way the most amazing person alive, so check out our joint account, TheErinaceousNihilarians, please! We're almost finished with one of our stories and not such slackers together as apart, so…yeah… XP alrighty then, that's it for the latest author's note! Sorry to all the people I've pissed off!**


	24. Struggle

**Okay, I'm so, so, SO unbelievably sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that… Technically, our project isn't even half-finished yet (we're trying to write a book! How awesome is that?!) But I felt I owed it to you guys to continue.  
>On another note, I reread everything I'd already written for this…wow…I was such a creepy stalker… Such a USELESS creepy stalker, too… XP sorry to anyone affected, and now it's time for me to attempt my latest chapter! (Sorry if it's super-depressing, but I just got into that kind of style thanks to…um…a few shows I watch and a bunch of OneShots I tried writing…)<strong>

**Arya's POV**

A few weeks later, as the full moon was already high in the starry sky, Arya returned from various lessons with Eragon tired and a little bit humiliated. How on earth could she honestly be less experienced than _him_?  
><em>He's a fully-fledged dragon rider… <em>her less arrogant side told her. _Are you so vain as to believe that you have to be better than him already?  
><em>Was she? The elven princess didn't know how to answer that question. Then again, there were a _lot_ of questions she couldn't answer lately…at least she had Fírnen.  
>At this stage of his life, the youngling could form short sentences and no longer had to rely on the tricky-to-manage mental images he'd originally had to use to communicate with his Rider, and he was almost large enough to ride in flight, but the Green Rider didn't want to test him in combat yet. He was too young to die…<br>_Arya. This is war._ The former hatchling nudged her shoulder as he thought that towards her_. Let me help you?  
><em>A small laugh escaped Arya's lips and she was grateful that she was already in her sparsely furnished tent. _No, Fírnen! I've told you I refuse to see you injured yet._ As though that would help. Her dragon was an intelligent creature and instantly flooded her mind with memories of Glaedr speaking, of Saphira speaking, even of Eragon telling her the pair would be infinitely less vulnerable together.  
>"In any case," Arya murmured more to herself than to Fírnen, blocking the mental sounds with ease, "we leave for Dras-Leona at daybreak, and I need to pack and rest…" Fírnen gave a quiet sigh and stopped his more-or-less friendly mental onslaught, probably to think of a new tactic while Arya gathered the few belongings she would need.<br>Unfortunately for him, the elf woman wasn't slow to fall into her dream-like trance.

The next morning, the Varden were ready to move again. It DID take some time before everybody was alert, and the three Riders and their respective dragons _had_ managed, despite all being utterly exhausted, to be the very first people in Feinster to wake, but they were all there nevertheless, with the main part of the army marching straight for Dras-Leona and a rather smaller segment left behind to guard Feinster. Eragon, carrying two Eldunarí, sat astride Saphira talking quietly with Arya and Murtagh, both on their respective dragons and with Arista easily keeping up next to Murtagh and looking as though she dearly wished it were otherwise.  
>Arya smirked mentally at this, causing Fírnen to snicker. Arya, she admonished herself instantly. <em>You're getting petty, and over what, exactly?<em>  
>Well, him, of course…but she was determined not to think about that. She couldn't afford to. So many lives would soon be in danger, and she couldn't watch one more person she loved die.<br>Was that selfish of her, she wondered? Never mind…she was exhausted, especially after the main issue the Riders had stayed up late to deal with the night before.  
>Thorn.<p>

**Thorn's POV**

_The young dragon, stuck in a body so much older than his mind, had finally had enough of being forgotten in his rather less comfortable prison cell – this in comparison to Murtagh's – and contacted his Rider, all the time wondering exactly why he was still able to talk to Murtagh mentally. Hadn't Eragon done something about that?  
>Apparently not.<br>_Murtagh,_ he mentally roared, _I thought we'd stay together? MY true name hasn't changed yet and I'm still bound to Galbatorix, while YOU are running around free…_ A small whimper made its way through Thorn's throat and out between his jagged predator's teeth as he sent the message towards his Rider. Not too long afterwards, by which one second precisely is meant, Murtagh answered him.  
><em>I…alright, we're on our way.


End file.
